Fairy Tales
by surveycorpsjean
Summary: Why yes, this is a prince!levi AU. Eren is found discouraged and homeless, when he is offered a job as a maid by a stranger. He does the one thing he tells himself not to do; fall in love with the prince.
1. Chapter 1

The first day Eren was kicked out by his parents, he had never been so determined in his life. He was going to get a job and become more successful than his parents ever were. He figured that Denver was a heavily populated city, and that there would be enough job opportunities.

After six failed job interviews, Eren wasn't feeling so great on the fourth day. Nevertheless he was still determined to prove to himself that he didn't need those assholes.

After the tenth day of homelessness, he was starting to become discouraged. Sleeping on park benches and underneath store overhangs was starting to get old.

The thirtieth day, Eren found himself on a street corner holding a sign. He honestly didn't know what street he was on, or when his last shower was. He hugged his knees to his chest and began to worry. Soon it would start to get cold, and he wasn't sure if his windbreaker would last.

The forty-fifth day was the beginning of autumn. The temperatures were starting to plummet and… Eren had found a homeless shelter. The wait to get in was _insanely _long. So, he took the food and left. There were too many old people that needed shelter more than he did.

He walked all the way to a park, hands in his pockets. He found a tree that looked comfortable enough, and slept there until an official kicked him out.

He made it to an empty street corner, where he cried for the first time in forty-six days.

_I shouldn't have ever come out to my parents. _Eren angrily wiped at his eyes. _I want to go home. _The sun was starting to come up, which meant he would need to find cardboard and a marker to make a new sign. (He had given his to a homeless mother).

Eren just didn't have the strength anymore. He slid down against the side of a store building and sat with his head in his hands.

_I miss my sister._ Eren rubbed his eyes again, trying to tell himself to man-up. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, just watching people drive and walk by.

At one point, he noticed a well-dressed man come by and stand relatively near to him. Eren watched him wearily out of the corner of his eye.

_Oh, just a smoke break._ Eren took a sigh of relief. He had to constantly be aware of drunken assholes who wanted to fight. He looked away, but glanced back once more at the man. He looked to be a bit shorter than Eren, but was very lean. He had a dangerous expression on his face. He looked somewhat familiar, but Eren didn't take too much interest. He just leaned back and rested his head against the wall. Maybe ten, fifteen minutes later, the man got up and walked away.

As he rounded the corner, Eren looked to the ground to see that he had dropped something. Another glance told him that it was the man's wallet. Eren scurried forward, grabbed it, and hopped to his feet. _Geez, just by holding it, I can tell this guy's loaded._

The urge to keep it was there, but Eren ignored it. He jogged around the corner, and spotted the man walking to his car.

"U-uh, excuse me sir!" Eren called. He was a bit disgusted by how his own voice sounded gross from misuse. The stranger turned around and watched Eren speed walk up to him. Eren shakily held out the wallet. "Um…you…you dropped this."

The man looked somewhat surprised, and hesitated a moment before grabbing it. His dark features lightened slightly as he replied, "Thank you."

"You're uh…you're welcome." Eren felt uncomfortable and dirty next to the stranger. The man then turned on his heel, and went on his way. Eren rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He wasn't expecting a reward…he just wished that he could have at least gotten his name. _He was pretty good looking._ Eren shrugged and walked back over to his spot by the wall.

Not even ten minutes later, a pair of feet had stopped directly in front of him. Eren's head snapped upwards, to see a woman with an insanely goofy grin on her face. She was dressed in just simple jeans, but still looked nice.

"Well hello there!"

Eren's eyes went wide. He wasn't quite sure what to think. "Uh…hi?"

"Can I sit with you?" Her eyes smiled behind her glasses.

"U-uh.." Eren looked at the curb he was sitting on. "If you want to get dirty? I guess."

"Oh, I don't mind." The happy woman took a seat next to Eren and hugged her knees. She faced him and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Eren…" He answered cautiously.

She shifted, still grinning. "Well, Eren. I have a proposition for ya'."

"Okay…" _Who the heck is this chick?_

"My boss wants you to work for him." She clapped her hands excitedly.

"W-wait what?" Eren rubbed at his ear. "I'm just a-"

"As a maid." She continued. "We just fired one today, and he's in need of a new one. Oh, the catch is that you have to live with us. But we totally pay for it! All you gotta' do is clean stuff and we'll-"

"Woah woah woah, hold up crazy lady." Eren held up his hands, "I don't even know your name, and you're telling me that you want me to come _live_ with your boss? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a dirty ass hobo kid with no work experience. And who on Earth _is_ your boss?" Eren's voice was annoyed, but the lady only laughed.

"First of all, my name is Hanji, it's very lovely to meet you- second, that guy with the wallet? That was the boss." She grinned. "We came down here for the political slash business meetings- boring as hell. Don't ever sign up to be a prince's secretary-"

"Hold up, what?" Eren got to his feet. "Look, I really appreciate your job offer but-"

Hanji sighed. "Just get in the car with me and I'll explain everything." She wrinkled her nose as she stood up also. "And we'll get you a shower, goodness gracious boy."

Eren felt the need to get defensive, but his brain told him otherwise. _A job opportunity…with a place to stay? What if she's just fucking with me?_ Hanji walked forward a few steps before turning back and beckoning him to come along. _Well…I guess I don't have anything else to do._

Eren wearily followed behind her.

* * *

Eren felt _very_ out of place in the nice black car. It looked like one of those fancy vehicles the FBI drive in movies; with tinted windows and fancy leather seats. He eyed the driver wearing sunglasses.

"So uh… a maid?"

"Yeah, yeah. He's a total neat freak so we have to keep a lot of staff on campus." She shrugged.

"And uh...where is said, 'campus'?" Eren tugged on the sleeves of his jacket nervously.

"Northern California." Hanji replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"_California._" Eren blinked. "But we're in friggin' _Devner _Hanji_._"

"Yeah, we're actually on our way to catch a plane back right now." She looked at her watch and nodded. "Levi has to stay for another meeting. He'll just catch the next one." _The next private jet?! _

"Okay, another question then." Eren asked, annoyed. "You called this guy a prince. America doesn't have princes. What the hell kind of drug are you on?"

"I didn't' say he was American!" Hanji grinned and held up a finger. "The prince of Stohess. Ever been? Beautiful place. Too bad Levi hates it."

Eren swallowed, "Wait, you're not kidding. Why…why aren't you kidding?"

Hanji clasped him on the shoulder and relaxed back onto the seat, "Just sleep little man. I'll explain more later."

Eren didn't sleep. _Why am I trusting this person? What the hell am I thinking?_ Eren thought back to the smoker who dropped his wallet. _That guy was a prince? Fuck no. I won't believe it. I've never heard of 'Stohess'. I'm just going to take this job, get a bit of money, and leave wherever the hell they're taking me._

* * *

During the car ride Eren had so many questions; he needed Hanji to talk.

During the plane ride he couldn't get Hanji to _stop._

The private jet was so insanely fancy that he was actually able to shower and change. When he got out of the shower, he almost didn't recognize himself. He needed a haircut _really_ bad. They at least gave him a razor so he could look like a normal nineteen year old kid, and not some dirty hobo with a beard. He was given just a normal pair of black jeans and a flannel button up. (He promised to pay them back, but Hanji waved him off and called him an idiot.).

Hanji told him all about this place apparently called Stohess. Some island by Norway? All Eren could understand was that it was _beautiful _and also _fucking freezing. _He honestly didn't care too much for all the royalty lessons Hanji was filling him in on. He just wanted to do his job.

"So this prince guy. He just goes around hiring homeless people?" Eren plucked off a grape from the fruit platter they had given him. He resisted the urge to down the entire thing.

"Not really," Hanji shrugged. "You gotta understand Eren," She shifted in her seat. "He fired the last girl because she only took the job to get close to him. Levi doesn't trust _anybody._ Maybe he hired you because he knew you would do the job without being some paparazzi freak or a bubbling fangirl."

Eren didn't reply to that. The only thought he had was, _How lonely…_

Apparently the thought escaped him, because Hanji replied, "Yeah, he is."

It was silent after that.

* * *

They flew into Oakland and drove outside the city by a couple miles. Eren just stared out the window and secretly marveled at the scenery. It was really green, and had lots of mountains, kinda like Denver. They drove on a seemingly abandoned road for a while, until they came across a beautiful open area of land. There was nice landscaping with well-trimmed trees and bushes. There was also a small fountain that was in the front yard along with flower beds.

The house wasn't a house.

It was a _mansion._

Eren had never seen anything so enormous in his life. _I have to fucking clean this?!_

That thought also escaped, apparently, because Hanji laughed. "No, you're not the only maid. There's plenty more." The car pulled up into a beautiful driveway, and Eren had to remind himself to shut his jaw. Hanji kept talking, "Most of it is rooms for guests and the staff. You know, business partners, senators, all those important but shitty people."

He heard Hanji sigh as they stepped out of the car, "Home sweet home!" Eren could only look up and gape at the house. It had big double doors and he could see a railing where there was a second floor. From where he was standing, he could see a stable in the back.

"Hey, wake up Eren." Hanji snapped in front of his face, and he jumped. She laughed, "I have to give you the grand tour! Come _on_ stop staring," Hanji grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the doors.

She stepped inside and yelled, "_I'm back!"_

It seemed to echo off of the marble floors and the tall ceilings. He heard someone call from the other room, "Hanji? Is that you?" The voice was calm, and a bit timid.

"Yeah Armin, come meet your new roommate," She yelled back. He noticed the driver hauling in all of Hanji's bags behind them.

A short boy with blonde hair jogged into the room. He was wearing normal dark jeans with a button up shirt. He had a uniform vest over it; otherwise he looked pretty casual. He walked up them and asked Hanji, "Is the boss here?"

"Nah, not until tomorrow," Hanji wrapped her arm around Eren's shoulders, and he tensed. "This is Eren! Your new cleaning buddy."

The blonde laughed, "Wow, that was fast. Analie was just fired yesterday." He turned and smiled towards him. "Eren," The blonde held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Armin. Analie was my roommate, so I guess you'll be with me now."

Eren shook his hand and nodded, "Yeah okay."

Armin chuckled, "He looks a little shell shocked."

"Moved him all the way from Denver," Hanji jokingly elbowed Eren. "It'll take some time, but soon you'll love it here."

"Yeah, okay." Eren repeated. He couldn't stop looking around at the giant rooms. Hanji smiled,

"Well Armin, how about you give him a tour? I gotta go run some numbers that I promised Levi I would have done like, yesterday." She grinned sheepishly.

Armin agreed, "Sure thing." He turned on his heel and nodded towards him, "Follow me."

* * *

Yeah, Eren was a _little_ shocked. Just a day ago he was pretty sure he was going to die cold and hungry underneath a 7/11, and now he was being given a tour through a prince's mansion. He tried to remember everything Armin told him; like where they keep the cleaning supplies and what to touch and not to touch. He had to admit that Armin was really nice. He tried to go slow, and repeated things twice. He was walked around to the guest wing, and the staff wing, and the dining room. They stopped at the door of the kitchen, where two people could be heard arguing very loudly.

"Connie? Sasha?" Armin peaked around the corner. He called back to Eren, "Sorry, excuse me for one second." He walked into the kitchen, and Eren stood back quietly. He gazed at the insanely big dining room. There were multiple tables in a room adjacent, almost like a cafeteria. He looked up at the chandelier, and ignored the hushed yelling in the kitchen.

Suddenly Armin came back dragging two people, one in each hand. He sighed, "These are our cooks." Eren turned to acknowledge them, and almost burst out laughing. The two cooks were covered from head to toe in flour.

Eren giggled into his hand, and tried to introduce himself, "I-I'm ahah, I'm Eren." He offered out his hand.

"Hi!" A woman grabbed his hand excitedly, "I'm Sasha!"

"And I'm Connie." A young man with a shaved head bumped her out of the way and shook Eren's hand instead.

She cried "Connie!"

"Sasha!" He yelled back in a mocking voice.

"Also," Armin reached up and grabbed their ears. They instantly yielded, shouting in pain. "I may be a maid but I am _not_ cleaning that up. Neither is Ymir or Christa or Eren so you two better get to work, friends."

"Fine fine fine," Sasha was almost on her knees, "We'll clean it up!"

"Good!" Armin smiled warmly, and let go. The two cooks rubbed their red ears and retreated back into the kitchen. Sasha peeped back around the corner and waved,

"Welcome to the family Eren!"

He just stared, and waved back halfheartedly. Armin breathed out a big sigh, and looked up at Eren with tired eyes. He gave a small smile, "They're really talented, believe it or not."

Eren gave a small laugh, which urged Armin to laugh with him.

* * *

Eren was led through the rest of the house. There was a beautiful study with books piled up to the ceiling. They also walked past Levi's bedroom, and he was introduced to all _twelve_ bathrooms that would need cleaning. As he walked around, he found that the house wasn't _as _big as he thought it was. _This place is fucking huge but…I can do this. From what Armin's told me…the pay is pretty good. It's going to be hard work but, I can do this._

Eren found himself being led out a back door. He stepped out into the fresh air and noticed the barn he saw earlier.

"So this dude has horses? Wow." Eren followed Eren along the outside path.

"Yeah, he is a prince after all." Armin shrugged. He suddenly stood up straight, like he had just remembered something. "Also," He spun around; Eren almost ran into him. "Don't call him prince."

"Uh…" Eren looked down at the blonde, "Okay…why?"

"He doesn't like it." Armin turned back around and began walking.

Eren rolled his eyes, "That's dumb."

"Not really," Armin shrugged. "This is his home. He doesn't want to have to deal with all the formalities. That's kinda the reason he left the king and all ."

"You know a lot about this guy." Eren tried to keep up with Armin's quick pace.

He smiled, "I've worked for him for a long time." Eren didn't reply. Armin knocked on the barn door, and stepped inside. "Hey, you guys in here?"

"Armin!" A head of brown hair popped up from behind a horse. "How are you?"

Another head popped up behind a horse across the room, "Who's that?"

"This," Armin tugged him forward, "is Eren. My new cleaning buddy."

The two people stepped out from behind the horses and began to walk forward. One marveled, "Wow, and he _just _fired Analie yesterday."

The other one replied, "The boss works fast. You know how that clean freak is. Can't go two days without having four maids on hand." The brown haired man elbowed him and turned to Eren with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Marco." _He looks friendly enough._ Marco elbowed the guy next to him, who only folded his arms and stared at Eren. Marco sighed, "And this, is Jean."

"They're the stable hands." Armin commented.

"He pays people to stay here just to take care of horses?" Eren marveled.

Jean growled and took a step forwards, "You got a problem with that, buddy?"

Eren narrowed his eyes, "Wow, you don't have to be so defensive."

"_Defensive?_ Why on Earth did the boss hire _this_ idiot?" Jean snapped. Eren was about to reply, when Marco intervened.

"Sorry, ignore him." He smiled, and Eren relaxed his shoulders. Jean mumbled and looked away. Marco shook his hand. "It's really nice to meet you!"

Armin tugged on Eren's sleeve, "Well, we will leave you two to work." He pulled Eren out of the barn, and Marco waved them off.

* * *

Eren sat on the bed Armin said was his; he looked around the room and mumbled, "That guy needs an attitude check."

Armin laughed, "Yeah, that's Jean for you." The blonde sat on his own bed across the room and slipped off his shoes before sitting cross legged and grabbing a book off of the dresser. The room was a pretty good size. They each had night stand and a cabinet for clothes. Eren felt a bit uncomfortable because he had nothing to unpack.

Instead he looked at all the countless books piled on Armin's bedside table. He asked, "So…you uh…like to read?"

Armin looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, I do. That's pretty much how I spend all my free time. The first year I started working here the heir let me borrow books from his study."

Eren replied, "Really? I only saw him once, but he seems like a guy with a sick up his ass."

"He's straight faced and a bit scary," Armin agreed, "But he's not a bad guy."

Eren asked, "How long have you worked here?"

"Umm…" Armin thumbed the page of his book, "Like five years?"

"Really?! How old are you?" Eren sounded astounded. "And if you've worked here five years, how come you've never left? I'm sure you'd have made enough money by then."

Armin laughed, "Well, it's kind of a loyalty thing, I guess. Also, I'm twenty. I was orphaned at fifteen when my grandpa passed away."

"I uh…I'm sorry-"

"It's okay," Armin waved him off, "My grandpa had done business with the prince once, so when he found out he sent Hanji and she picked me up."

"He sounds like a tsundere." Eren noted. Armin burst out laughing,

"Ahah, oh my gosh, please don't ever say that to him. He'll probably stab you on the spot."

Eren laughed with him.

* * *

Dinner was at seven; apparently that cafeteria looking part of the house was where everyone ate. The two cooks made like _twenty _pizzas and let everyone have a free for all. A girl with freckles laughed,

"Sasha, Connie, we could have just ordered pizza."

"I'm not feeding you _shit._" Sasha took a bite of what Eren could only guess was her eighth piece. Eren sat back in his seat next to Armin and watched all the staff interact.

"Hey," A tall guy and his even taller friend slid into the seats next to them. "Who's the new guy?"

"Eren." He nodded to the two of them.

The blonde one smiled, "I'm Reiner, and this is Bertholt."

"Your names sound pretty exotic." Eren replied, straight faced. Reiner burst out laughing, and Bertholt turned a couple shades darker, for whatever reason.

"Yeah, we came over here from Stohess. So did Ymir." He nodded over to the girl sitting with Christa. Eren liked Christa; she was almost too sweet for her own good.

Eren asked, "What are you two?"

"Gardeners." The taller one, Bertholt answered.

Reiner added, "We do all the touch ups around the house. We also fix shit."

Eren was about to reply when suddenly there was a loud noise of the front door opening, and then slamming shut. The room quieted down some, and the attractive smoker from before walked into the room. The atmosphere completely shifted. Some people began to stand up and others took off hats, but Levi waved them off,

"I'm just grabbing food, sit the fuck back down."

The employees wearily did as they were told, and Levi escaped with two pieces of pizza. There was hushed whispering as soon as he left the room.

"Wow, he's real classy." Eren rolled his eyes.

Armin shushed him, making sure that the man was out of earshot. Finally the room began to pick up conversations again.

* * *

The first week Eren shadowed Armin around the home. He just did as he was told; which was easy enough. Wipe windows, scrub floors. Not too hard. They got breakfast, lunch, and dinner breaks. They also got time off as long as they completed their list of things to clean.

The second week he was given his schedule and told the areas he was in charge of cleaning. He had to take care of the living room, study, and a couple rooms in the guest wing. It didn't _sound_ like a lot, but holy hell...the living room.

Eren stared up at the chandelier that hung a good ten or eleven feet above him. He adjusted his uniform vest nervously. He mentally thanked the fact that he was given a couple pairs of shirts and pants. He guessed the fee would be pulled out of his paycheck.

Eren looked over at Armin, who had offered to help him. He only had one word, "…how."

Armin laughed, "There's a ladder out back. Come on."

It took a good thirty minutes for the duo to get the damn thing clean. Eren didn't mind heights, but the idea of breaking an object worth more than him was terrifying.

He thanked Armin multiple times before the two split ways. It took him almost all day to complete the enormous living room and the guest bedrooms. He could probably go faster, but from rumors he'd heard, the boss guy would kick his ass if he spotted something wrong. Something about laziness? Eren didn't care, he just wanted to keep this job.

He pushed open the door to the study, and dragged in his cleaning materials. He breathed out a sigh, and turned around to see the heir himself typing away at his desk.

"Oh, uh…" Eren shifted his weight on his feet. "Do you want me to come back or…?" Eren observed the stoic man. _Wow…he…he's actually really gorgeous. People would kill for skin that clean. _

Levi waved him in, so Eren shrugged and went ahead. He looked at the huge bookcase, and mentally sighed in relief. _Thank fucking budda that thing only has to be thoroughly cleaned once a week._ Eren grabbed the ladder attached to the bookcase and climbed to start dusting off the top. Halfway up the ladder he cringed as the wheels creaked. It was a contrast to the dead silence in the room.

He resisted the urge to turn around when he felt eyes on him.

He mopped the floor and cleaned the windows; wiped off the wood desk and sanitized the door handle. He suddenly couldn't take the dead silence, and he spoke up.

"Um…sir." Eren held the dirty rag behind his back with one hand, and clenched it nervously. "I just wanted to say thanks. For…for the job, I mean. Thank you." Eren mentally cursed himself for stuttering. He watched as the heir stood up, grabbing his laptop with him. He responded as he walked past Eren, towards the door,

"Get a haircut. You look like a fucking caveman."

* * *

"I fucked up already." Eren mumbled into his pillow. Armin chuckled from across the room.

"You're fine. I looked over everything you did and it's so clean I could lick it."

"Those were literally the first words out of his mouth, Armin. That guy can't be a prince. _He'_s the caveman."

Armin laughed, "Well, he was right about the haircut though. It's longer than mine, and that's pretty bad."

"I can't cut hair. I didn't go to college." Eren joked.

Armin shrugged, "We can get one of the girls to cut it for you."

So that's how Eren ended up here, in the tub of the shared staff bathroom. Christa took scissors to the tips of his ears; he watched clump after clump of hair fall down to the bottom of the tub.

"So Eren," Christa spoke up, "Where are you from?"

"Colorado."

"Where did Levi find you?"

"Find me?" Eren replied, amused. "On the corner of a street, homeless."

"Wait, so you're telling me that all you have is the clothes on your back?" She peeked around so she could see Eren's eyes.

"Um…yeah."

She tsked, "That's just not right- you poor thing. You know, first paycheck, we're getting you some new clothes."

"I don't really mind-"

"No, shh." She snipped a piece off of his bangs. "I know best, trust me."

Eren laughed, and remained silent. _I guess this place isn't so bad. Even if the guy in charge is an ass. _

* * *

Eren's second encounter with the young lord took place a week later. Again, he met him in the study. Eren had walked in to begin his daily clean up when he spotted Levi in the corner, this time curled up with a book. He knocked on the open door, and Levi waved him in again.

A few minutes in, the heir finally looked up and said, monotone, "You cut your hair."

Eren's head whipped over, and looked at the man staring at him with half lidded eyes. _It feels like he's staring into my soul._

Eren ran his fingers though his now normal hair, "Oh, uh, yeah. It kinda did need to be cut." Eren chuckled.

"Hm." Levi replied. He looked back down in his book, "If I told you to take your ass and jump off a bridge, would you?"

Eren raised an eyebrow and responded almost automatically. "No. That would be retarded."

Levi was surprised by the answer, but kept his expression neutral. "Really now."

Eren noticed his mistake, and backpedaled. _Oh shit, i just back-talked a prince._

"I mean uh-"

"No, no. Keep working, brat." The prince kept reading.

He didn't leave the room like last time.

* * *

**Woah that's chapter one! I know the plot might be a bit out there, but holy shit is it fun to write. **

**Please, let me know your opinions! If there is anything you'd like to see, tell me c: **

**Have a wonderful day! **


	2. Chapter 2

Eren soon learned that weekends were particularly quiet. Saturday and Sunday were the days staff got off, so most people left to stay with friends or to see family. Others, Eren discovered, liked to go out and get wasted; only to return Sunday afternoon.

Eren could tell Levi didn't give a shit what they did, as long as they were around to clock in the next morning.

Now Eren didn't have anywhere to go on weekends, so he just moped around the house. He was too afraid to ask the boss if he was allowed to use the theater T.V., so he stayed in his room and watched the twenty inch television.

After five hours of a Full House marathon, Eren ventured out of the room. The hallways were sickeningly quiet. Usually hushed laughter and bickering happened behind doors; or a vacuum could be heard off somewhere in the house. But on weekends, it was dead.

Eren snuck out the back door and made his way out to the stables. Honestly, he enjoyed the company of the horses. He'd been out to visit them once or twice since he arrived. The only downside was that where there were horses, there was Jean; and Eren hated Jean.

Well, hate is a strong word. More like extremely dislike...and sometimes hate…

Eren popped open the stable door and was met with four happy horses. A brown one looked his way, snorted, and resumed eating. Eren cautiously made his way over to it and wove his fingers through its mane.

"Hey bud." Eren spoke, "How's it going?" Of course he was met with silence; he honestly had no idea why he was talking to a horse.

"You've really got the hook up; this place is pretty neat." Eren reached up and scratched behind its ears. "I'd love to be able to sit around all day. Being a horse must be super chill." The horse never acknowledged him; it just continued to eat.

Eren looked around for a place to sit, and decided that a nearby bale of hay would do fine. He sat on top and crossed his legs like a child. "I've only been here a couple weeks, but I can tell we're totally going to be friends."

The horse snorted, and Eren shook his head. He muttered, "I wonder what mom and dad are doing."

"Are you talking to a horse?"

Eren spun around so fast he almost fell off his makeshift seat. He reached out and grabbed onto a beam, steadying himself. "I, uh-"

The prince was dressed casual- more casual than Eren had ever seen him. He wore just a simple pair of dark wash jeans, (which hugged him way too well,) and a black tee-shirt with some logo on it. He strolled into the barn and gave Eren a look that made his face turn red. "It's your day off, what the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Umm…" Eren uncrossed his legs and looked at the ground, "If I'm not allowed to stay here I can totally leave-"

The heir waved him off and walked over to a black horse; it stood a good three feet taller than him. "Shithead, I don't care what you do with your free time. I just figured you'd want to do something more productive with your day instead of becoming the horse whisperer."

Eren flushed again, and looked away. He mentally scolded himself and tried to control himself. He took a moment to reply, "I don't have anywhere else to go."

This time Levi turned to look at him; to really look at him. Eren felt his eyes burning into the side of his face, so he turned and made eye contact with the boss.

Levi's face went unchanged, and he said dryly, almost in a questioning tone. "Your name is Eren correct?"

"Y-yeah," Eren answered.

"Tell me something, Eren." Levi turned and walked into the tack room. He didn't continue until he walked back out carrying a saddle and blanket. "Why did I find you half-dead with snot running down your face on the corner of a gas station?" Levi heaved the gear onto the tall horse, and Eren was surprised at his strength.

He was silent for a moment; long enough for Levi to snap "Are you going to answer me or no? Jeager?"

"I got kicked out." Eren's tone was unwavering.

Levi raised an eyebrow. The aura he constantly gave off was mysterious and demeaning. "For any reason I should be concerned about?"

"Not unless you're homophobic."

Eren regretted the words as soon as he left his mouth. He watched Levi stand up straighter, and turn his head to look down at the floor._ Idiot!_ Eren mentally scolded himself. _Why would I say that? I hate me. I hate me so much. _

The heir didn't respond, he only slid the bridle into the horse's mouth. He put one foot in the stirrup and heaved himself onto the horse. Levi spoke as he led his horse out of the stable,

"Go find something to do before I make you clean all the bathrooms, you brat."

* * *

That was the third time Eren had ever spoken to the prince, and again, another failure. _He's just so damn gorgeous._ Eren mopped the floor; another Monday meant another round of chores. _I need to stop. I'm lusting after something I will never, ever have. Ever. So give up. Stop thinking of his nice legs. Damnit Eren you're so fucking gay. _Eren looked up as someone came jogging into view.

"Eren, Eren." Armin stopped in front of him, shoes sliding an inch on the wet floor. Eren stood out his hands to steady him, but the blonde waved him off. "Eren, staff meeting, like, pronto."

"Jeez, what's the big deal?" Eren joked and then raised an eyebrow at Armin's straight face. "What?"

All the staff sat around in the dining room, with Hanji at the front. She pushed up her glasses and cradled her clipboard in one arm. "Alrighty guys, I'm guessing you already know what's about to go down."

There was universal mumbling, and Eren looked around, confused. Hanji sighed, "We have guests of an extremely successful business coming, and, guess what, one is a daughter."

A couple people groaned, one being Jean. Eren blinked, "Wait, I don't understand…"

"You see, Eren." Christa answered, "A lot of rich men come from around the world to do business with the boss, and whenever they bring their teenage to middle aged kids, it's a nightmare."

"Half the time they're gorgeous little angels that love nature and singing songs to birds," Ymir made a halo sign with her hands. "And the other half they are _satanic beings that feast on the blood of the weak,"_ Ymir then shaped her hands into devil horns.

"They're all thirsty little bastards." Reiner noted.

Eren rolled his eyes, "It can't be _that_ bad."

"Oh, it's that bad." Hanji laughed. "Bad enough that we have these meetings. Just to be clear on the rules now guys. _Do not engage with the enemy._ Be polite, smile, do your job, and get the _hell_ back to your rooms. Protect each other, this is not the hunger games."

Eren snorted, _Ha-ha- ha, trying to scare the new guy. I get it, fine. I'll play along. Whoever is coming to visit can't be that horrible._

* * *

He had never been more wrong in his life.

That afternoon two businessmen and a woman showed up to their door. A couple staff was there to greet them along with Levi, but everyone else hid behind the kitchen door, listening in. From what Eren could see, the woman looked to be in her early twenties, and was wearing clothing that cost more than Eren's entire existence. He could already hear all the staff making comments behind him, but he was determined not to judge.

He was more focused on the prince.

The language, the condescending expression, the annoyed aura; it all disappeared. Levi wasn't exactly _smiling_ per say, but he greeted the guests very professionally. He also looked damn good in a suit.

"Hospitable as always, Sir Levi."

"It is an honor to have you, although, I don't think I've met this person."

"Ah, yes, that is my daughter, I brought her along. I sure hope you don't mind."

He heard giggling, and then, "It's such an honor to meet you! My name is Rosalie."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, miss." More giggling ensued. "Now, if you'd let my employee take your things, he can show you to your room. Mr. Crow, Mr. Niall, if you'd follow me, we can conduct our business else ware."

"Very well, Rosalie, follow the help. I'll be back later."

"Of course father."

"_Follow the help,"_ Jean mock whispered.

"Of _course_ father," Connie copied in a snotty tone; a couple people giggled.

Eren rolled his eyes, "You are all so rude."

"Look buddy," Jean replied, "We've been doing this for a while now. I think we know what we're talking about."

"Okay, okay." Eren shook his head.

Later, Eren was dusting the enormous living room. He reached on his tiptoes and wiped nonexistent dust off of the mantle. He turned around when he heard soft scuffling on the floor. He was met with the gaze of the young women he saw before. Eren smiled,

"Can I help you?"

She blinked, and blinked again. Her expression changed, "Are you talking to _me_?"

"Um…yes. Are you lost? I can redirect you if you'd like."

The girl scoffed, "Of _course_ not. I just can't believe that the _help_ is _speaking _to me."

Eren tilted his head, "Well, I'm just an employee-"

"Shut up." She walked past him, heels clicking on the hardwood floor. She paused in the door way and looked both ways, "I'm looking for the _prince._"

Eren felt a sliver of annoyance, "I think he's still in a meeting with your-"

She walked away, and Eren just stood there speechless.

* * *

"So you were right and I was wrong."

"One more time." Jean held a hand up to his ear, and Eren flipped him off.

Armin laughed, "What did she do?"

"She treats us like we're beneath her." Eren stated. "I watched her snarl at Reiner earlier today and I about went off."

"Oh no." Sasha shook her head. "That is the _last_ thing you do. We absolutely have to make the guests happy or the Sir could lose an important business deal."

"Someone just needs to kick a little class into that bitch." Connie crossed his arms. "I spent like two _hours_ on a soup and she said it tasted like toilet water. _Toilet water!"_

Armin laid a hand on Connie's shoulder, "Just a couple days. We can totally do this."

Dinnertime was hell. The staff had to wait until the guests were done eating to have their own meal, and so of course, everyone hid in the kitchen. "If Levi finds you guys, you're all totally fired." Christa stood up, about ready to walk out the door.

Ymir shrugged, "He hasn't caught us the past five years, and wont for another five."

"Shut _up_ I'm trying to hear."

The room went quiet; Eren could hear voices, and giggling. He peeped through the hole in the door. Rosalie was sitting directly next to the heir, and was putting _every _flirtatious bone in her body to use.

"If she pushes her chest out any more, she's going to have back problems."

"The best part is that the boss hasn't even given her a single glance." Jean snickered.

"You guys really like bashing on people," Eren noted.

Connie whispered, "We're a teeny tiny bit protective."

The room hushed down again when Levi started to speak.

"Yes, of course. You two are very noble business partners."

"As are you, _Prince _Levi. I would be honored to do more with your country and your company later on."

"Oh please do father! He's obviously so smart and honest."

Eren could practically feel everyone rolling their eyes. Again, Levi vaguely noted her existence.

* * *

Eren walked into the study to dust the shelves… when he was met with a sleeping Levi in the chair. Eren felt his heart jump, and he tried to back out the door. He heard Levi's steady breathing, and he took a step. His shoe squeaked and Levi's eyes shot open. Eren muttered, "Damnit."

Levi sat up straight and Eren heard a couple joints pop. He stuttered, "S-sir I am so sorry i-"

"It's fine." The deep voice was somewhat groggy.

"I'll… leave you to-"

Levi shook his head, and rubbed one of his eyes with the heel of his slender hand. Eren couldn't look away. "No, I said its fine, idiot."

"O-okay…" Eren hesitated before walking over to the bookshelves and dusting every crevice. He was surprised that the prince didn't get up and leave. He turned around to see the man just watching him, sleepily. He quickly turned back around with his face now red. It was too quiet- the only noise was the sound of his duster. He finally spoke once he was certain he wouldn't stutter. "You should go sleep, sir."

To Eren's surprise, Levi replied. "I can't." He paused before huffing, "Those fuckers won't_ let_ me sleep. I've never made a deal with such a picky group of people in my entire life. And then the _daughter_ holy fucking shit if she sticks her flat A cup chest in my face one more time I'm going to shit a brick."

Eren couldn't help it- he laughed _loud._ He slapped both hands over his mouth, dropping the duster in the process. He looked over to the heir, and watched a hint of humor flash in his eyes; only for a second.

"B-boss," Eren laughed through one hand and bent down to pick up the duster. "I'm sorry I-"

"Stop apologizing shithead." Levi's lip twitched upwards and he stood. "I think I'm going to take my maids advice."

"Good." Eren replied, voice finally normal.

Levi left the room, and Eren broke back out into silent giggles. As soon as Levi walked out the door, he shook his head and smiled to himself.

* * *

Eren had finally finished his list, and he was one hundred percent ready to get back to his room so he could finish the season of Family guy with Armin. The guy was rapidly becoming his best friend, and honestly, it was a feeling he wasn't used to (but it was definitely one he loved). He was happy that karma was finally in his favor for a while.

He strolled through the guest room hallway, but paused when he noticed Rosalie coming his way. She was wearing some dress that was a little too fancy for lounging around a house, but Eren didn't say anything. _She would be pretty if it wasn't for that attitude._ He lowered his head, and stepped to the side to let her pass. Except, she surprised him by grabbing his sleeve, and tugging him into her room.

Eren tripped over his own foot, stumbling into the bedroom, "What, uh, ma'am-"

"Alright _kid._" She slammed the door, and crossed her arms, clearly pissed. "We've got some _business to discuss._"

"Miss, I'm not supposed to be in your room." Eren tried to leave but she blocked the door. _What the hell is this bitch doing? _

"_No_." she hissed. "I have been trying for _two_ days to get that beautiful prince to look my way, and what, you stumble into a room and he's all _buddy- buddy_ with you? The _maid?"_

"Miss, I think you're mistaken. I just clean." Eren corrected.

"Yeah. You just clean. So you should stay the_ hell_ away from someone as special as him, you piece of shit." She scowled, but the makeup caked on her face made it less intimidating.

"Miss, I'm done with my shift so please-"

"No." Rosalie stood a good few inches taller than Eren due to her heels. She pushed him against the wall, and he flinched. He could easily resist, but was at a loss of what to do. _I can't push her back_…_she's a girl!_

"I'm _going_ to marry into royalty. I don't care what I have to do."

Eren narrowed his eyes, "I wish you all the luck in the world. Now ma'am-"

She pushed him again, and Eren resisted. Nevertheless it made a loud noise as his shoulder hit the wall. He glared and ripped his arms out of her grasp, but she caught him off guard again; the brunette slammed him into an ugly kiss. She used her teeth and bit at his tongue. He felt blood being drawn, and Rosalie tangled a hand in his shirt. Eren's eyes snapped open with a rush of adrenaline. He roughly pushed her away from him, and she stumbled back a good foot or two.

Suddenly time stood still as she got a shit eating grin on her face. She slowly reached up and touched her own shoulder. Rosalie clutched the sleeve of her purple dress and yanked it; a sickening _rip_ sound echoed in the room. Eren was still in shock, and extremely confused. She turned on her heel and ran out the door _screaming._

"_Help! Help!_ Someone help me please!"

* * *

Eren's heart sank. He stood still in her room, feet heavy as lead. Her shouting seemed to echo even louder inside his own head. He just stared forward with a blank expression. _I've only worked here for a couple weeks…and now…_

He heard the yelling taking place in the hallway, but didn't move a muscle from his slumped position against the wall.

"Help me, p-please!"

"Ma'am! What's wrong?"

"H-h-he tried to rape me! He kissed m-me and t-tried to rip off my dress!"

"Oh my gosh, Rosalie I heard you screaming what happened?"

"That man father! The maid!"

Eren still didn't move. _Lies…_ His eyes turned to the door as people ran into the room. The father looked _furious._ Eren remained expressionless and numb as the father ran up to him, grabbed his shirt, and slammed him against the wall. There was more screaming, but Eren's brain wasn't functioning right. He could only focus on the punch that was delivered to his jaw.

He still didn't show any emotion as he was punched again. His hair fell in front of his eyes, and took a punch to the gut. Mr. Crow was screaming at him but he didn't pay any attention. He looked over to see Armin arguing with the businessman to stop, but the enraged father was merciless. His eyes then turned to the devil herself- the girl smirking in the back of the room.

All commotion suddenly stopped.

Levi stepped into the room.

The hold on his shirt was released, and he slid until he hit the floor. He didn't realize until right then that he was bleeding from his nose.

He heard Levi snap, "What is happening?"

"_Your_ employee Mr. Levi!" The man wrapped an arm around Rosalie. "He _assaulted _her. How could you hire such a _disgraceful, scummy- _no _dishonorable _employee?"

It was silent in the room; Eren was feeling lightheaded. It took him a moment to realize that Armin was crouched down next to him in a protective position. Eren looked over to Levi, who had a straight face. Somehow with just his presence, he was able to make everyone still. Finally Levi's eyes turned to look at Eren.

He felt embarrassment; he was sure he looked like hell. That businessman could pack a punch. Levi stared at Eren for what felt like a year, until he turned back to the guests and said,

"You have two minutes to get out of my house."

Mr. Crow smiled, "That's the sport, Sir Levi. I knew you had morals-"

"I'm not talking about Eren." Levi snapped. "I'm talking to you two. I want you shitheads off my property or _for fucks sake _I will kick you out myself."

The look on the man's face was priceless.

The look on Rosalie's was even better.

Eren sat slumped against the wall watching the drama unfold with emotionless eyes. At some point Armin escaped to go get bandages for him.

After throwing an _enormous_ fit, the father and daughter were finally in a car and out of their house. Mr. Niall came in to apologize _endlessly,_ but Levi shoed him off.

"I don't do business with people of such _low_ standards."

That was the last thing Levi said before walking over and sliding an arm around Eren's waist.

* * *

Eren had yet to say a word. He was helped onto Rosalie's used- to–be- bed, where his shirt was ripped off of him and multiple people were poking around him for damage.

Armin got his face to stop bleeding, and Levi held him upright. Christa and another employee were checking his chest for internal bleeding.

Suddenly, it was like the haze was lifted off of Eren's brain. His eyes snapped open wide, and he jerked forward. _Oh my gosh a prince is taking care of me._

"Oh my gosh!"

"Eren." Levi held the young man by the shoulders.

"It's all my faul-"

"Eren." Both Levi and Armin repeated it this time. It wasn't any use, the teenager was rambling nonsense.

The prince let out a tired sigh, and said monotone, "Everyone please leave."

Moments later it was just Levi and a babbling Eren left in the room.

"What about the deal? What happened to the business partner? You're a prince you shouldn't be worrying about me-"

"Eren." Levi repeated. He finally looked up and met the prince's cold eyes.

The room went quiet, and Eren swore he could hear his heartbeat. The heir was _so close_ to him and _touching him_ and oh gosh his entire body was on fire. "How…did you know I didn't do it?" Eren asked slowly, his voice finally calm.

"Your eyes were dead so I knew it couldn't have been you. A guilty person would have been trying to lie." Levi's eyes scanned over his chest one more time before handing Eren back his shirt. Eren blushed and Levi continued. "Plus that bitch was practically swimming in her own satisfaction. It was obvious."

Eren was at a loss for words, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "I know I'm the new guy…but thanks for believing in me."

Levi's head snapped over to look at Eren, who was slipping his shirt back on. The prince then looked away, and sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay, brat." Levi snapped.

Eren replied "Y-yeah, I'm alright."

"Good." Levi stood up.

After a moment of silence Eren asked, "Are _you_ okay?"

Levi gave an amused snort that make Eren jump. The heir replied, "Come on idiot, let's go get some fucking food. Also, your face looks like a paint bucket, so you should really get some ice for that shit."

* * *

He was babied by the rest of the employees for days. Apparently nobody had ever been _assaulted_ before, and they all felt awful. Eren assured them multiple times that he was _fine,_ but the bruise on his jaw said otherwise.

Eren wasn't quite sure if the whole experience made him closer or farther away from the prince. The only thing he could think about was how unbelievably soft his hands were. _And how pretty his face is. And how strong he is-holy shit I need to stop this._

Eren shook his head of the thoughts. He was currently was making his rounds, mopping the floor. As he passed by the prince's room, he heard the man talking on the phone. He didn't want to eavesdrop on something personal, but when he heard his name, he hid around the corner. He could only hear one side of the conversation:

"Yes. I want their company burned to the ground…._Metaphorically_ fuck, Erwin what the hell do you take me for? Why? Because that damn pigheaded asshole assaulted my new employee. Yeah, nearly popped the kid's eye out… Don't even get me started on that dumbass daughter….Mhmm…yeah…_No I don't _shut the fuck up-I'm hanging up on you. His name? Why the hell do you care? Fine, it's Eren….okay you know what, fuck you, and your stupid face. I'm hanging up."

Eren blinked, and then dashed around the corner as Levi's door flung open. He waited for the heir to walk away to let out the breath he was holding. _Who is Erwin? I wonder what he was talking about. _

Eren touched the bruise on his face and shrugged.

* * *

**Chapter two is done c: **

**Oh my gosh thank you all so much for the support! I was not expecting anyone to read this and ah thank you so much. I'm having so much fun with this AU, and i have so much planned for it hehe. **

**Please let me know what you like! I very much value your opinion.**

**I hope you all have a fabulous day **


	3. Chapter 3

Eren couldn't stop thinking about the incident a couple weeks ago. It's not that he was super upset about being punched in the face, framed, or kissed... It's just…as he worked, details would come back to mind. He would immediately pause, drop whatever he was holding, and cover his face in frustration.

_Damnit,_ Eren internally groaned, _I had blood running down my face like an idiot. This is the guy who is on a talk show every weekend...and he had to pick me up off the floor. He probably thinks I'm a wimp. Damnit…_

"Eren?"

He turned around and looked at Armin, who had his head tilted a bit to the side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Eren swallowed, "Yeah."

"How's your jaw feel?" Armin asked politely. He reached down and picked up the broom Eren dropped.

Eren took it from him and nodded his thanks. "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt." He sighed, "I bet I looked like a weak asshole. I'm still in shock that he defended me."

Armin shrugged, "I know he's fowl mouthed and rude, but he has good judgment."

"Thank goodness." Eren replied, "I'd be without a job again."

Armin smirked, "Are you really doing this _just_ for the money?"

"Uh…yeah?" Eren blinked. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hmm…are you sure?"

"What are you implying?"

"Well…it's just that everyone stays here for a certain reason. Sasha and Connie legitimately enjoy cooking, while Jean and Marco have an attachment to the horses." Armin began to sweep with his own broom. "You know I stay out of loyalty, same as Christa." Armin began to laugh, "And we all know Ymir stays because of her."

Eren laughed too; the duo was incredibly cute, no doubt. Armin continued, "We all have our reasons for staying here, so I find it hard to believe that you stay for the pay."

Eren questioned, "I don't understand?"

Armin clarified in a straightforward tone, "If you didn't have some other kind of motivation, you would have taken your second paycheck and left. I know, I've seen it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eren looked away.

Armin smirked, "Okay, okay." _Sure._

* * *

Saturday came around, and Eren's courage to explore the house was increasing. He still never left the house; he had nowhere to go. Armin, of course, invited him places but he didn't want to intrude. So, he found himself in the study browsing through Levi's endless shelves of books. He glanced at the empty desk in the corner and shrugged. _Hanji said he would be gone until tomorrow, so, what he doesn't know won't hurt him I guess._ _I hardly ever see the guy; he's always off doing business during the week._

Eren decided on a book and sat on one of the multiple chairs about the room. It was big and looked expensive but Eren refused to sit at the prince's desk out of respect. He pulled his legs to his chest and read in the relaxing environment. It was quiet; the only noise was Eren's own breathing.

"Put that shit down."

Eren jumped, and his head flew up. Levi stood in the doorway crossing his arms. Eren felt adrenaline as he started to panic, _shit._

Suddenly Levi continued;

"That's like, the shittiest book I have in this place." The heir crossed the room to his desk, and began shuffling through papers. "You could have at least chosen something less _horrible."_

Eren looked down at the book in his hands, _Into the Wild._ He spoke in a casual voice, "Armin told me it was a good read."

"He's the only reason it's still here." Levi replied without looking up.

Eren sighed, relieved that he wasn't in deep shit. "Well, what do _you_ recommend?"

Levi's lips twitched upwards, but Eren didn't see. The prince just continued to thumb through his paperwork, "I don't fucking know what you like. Maybe Fahrenheit 451, if your dumb brain can handle it."

Eren flushed, "You are really rude."

Levi finally turned around and raised a sharp eyebrow, "Am I?" Levi resisted the urge to chuckle; this kid was pretty amusing.

Eren crossed his arms, "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?"

Levi snorted, "I wasn't, until that piece of shit Erwin called and said he was flying in tonight."

"Erwin?" Eren blinked. "A guest?" _Is this the guy who he was talking to on the phone? _

"Sort of," Levi replied dryly.

Eren felt another surge of panic, "I'm the only employee here r-right now so, I, uh-"

"It's fine, he doesn't need the fuckin' trumpets and red carpet." Levi finally found everything he was looking for and turned around to leave. "He's been here plenty of times…bastard."

Eren stood up, "But we don't have any cooks- Sasha and Connie left to go to a-"

"We'll order out, its fine." Levi walked out the door, "Stop worrying, idiot."

Eren was left alone in the room, somewhat speechless.

He later sat in his room with the pages of _Fahrenheit 451_ clutched between his fingers. At one point he had to stop reading because his thoughts wouldn't stop.

_Who is Erwin? I wish I could ask Armin, I bet he would know. They must be close. Damnit I'm worrying about stupid things again. I know the guy got here an hour ago because I heard the door open, but otherwise I haven't seen him. _

The air in his room felt somewhat stuffy, so he ventured out into the quiet house. He quietly walked down the hallways; he was becoming more and more familiar with them. Eren felt his stomach complain, so he steered his direction towards the kitchen. He heard a conversation echoing somewhere down the house, but ignored it. He walked into the living room (a known shortcut to the kitchen) but he noticed Levi lounged in a chair. A tall, blonde man sat across from him on the couch.

Eren froze, and immediately began to walk backwards out of the room; but Levi turned his head.

"Oh, Eren." The prince's voice was his usual monotone. "We're ordering Mexican, you want something?"

He blinked, completely frozen in place. He guessed the stranger was Erwin-and oh boy he was _way_ _too _attractive. The blonde was wearing clothes that probably _smelled_ expensive. He suddenly realized that the prince had asked him a question, and he tried to reply calmly,

"I uh, it's okay. I was just going to get something from the kitchen." Eren's tone was nonchalant but he felt uncomfortable with both of their gazes on him. Levi didn't seem in the mood to put up with any shit.

"I'm ordering you something random off the fucking menu, brat." Levi scrolled on his iPhone looking for a number to call.

Eren watched Erwin sigh, "You shouldn't use such language around your employees…especially ones on their day off."

"Don't tell me what to fucking do." Levi said without looking up. Erwin sighed again, and stood up, nearly scaring the shit out of Eren who was still standing awkwardly by the entrance. The tall man strode over to Eren, held out his hand, and smiled warmly,

"My name is Erwin, it is a pleasure to meet you, Eren."

Eren swallowed and stared at the outstretched hand before returning the handshake. "It's nice to meet you too sir."

"Will you sit with us?" Erwin asked in a coy tone. _Wow this motherfucker is smooth. _Eren didn't notice Levi sending glares Erwin's way.

Eren shook his head, "No, I don't think that would be appropriate. I was just passing through-"

"Nonsense." Erwin rested a hand on his shoulder, pulling him along to the couch. "I'm sure it's perfectly fine with your _boss._"

_Who is this guy?_

"I don't give a shit." Levi snapped.

"I uh," Eren suddenly turned on his heel, "I actually forgot I left uh, the, the blow-dryer on, aha, I'll…be back when the food gets here." He booked it out of the room.

Erwin stared after him for a moment before chuckling and taking his seat again. The heir had his phone pressed to his ear, obviously on hold. Erwin raised an eyebrow and smirked, "That's a cute one."

"Don't you fucking dare."

"I'm just _saying_."

* * *

When he heard the doorbell rang he grabbed his food and retreated back into his room before anyone could question him. He sat on the floor with his back against his bed, watching the small television. Armin's bed was empty and would remain so until Sunday afternoon.

_I can't just hang out with a prince and his guest._ Eren told himself, _I can't believe I almost said yes. That guy is royalty and I am homeless. I need to stop talking to him and his friends and just do my job. _

He didn't come out of his room until the next morning. The maid managed to make himself pancakes and sat at a table. It was pushed up against a beautiful window that was almost the size of the wall. It was peaceful and quiet, but it took him way too long to realize that he chose the seat because he had a perfect view of Levi riding his horse.

"Interesting guy, isn't he?"

Eren snapped his head to look up at Erwin. _I am so done with people sneaking up on me,_ Eren internally fumed. Erwin was holding a cup of coffee and his hair was neatly combed…even at nine in the morning. "May I sit with you?"

"Sure." Eren blinked. _I guess it would be rude for me to say no_.

Erwin sat across from him at the table made for two. It was silent, until Erwin tried to strike up a conversation.

"So, how do you enjoy working here?"

Eren shrugged, "It's good. It pays nice and the people are cool."

Erwin hummed, "Even though your boss is a pig head?" Eren laughed out loud, and slapped a hand over his mouth. Erwin had an amused look in his eye as he waited for an answer.

"I aha, I can deal with it."

"I can tell." Erwin nodded. He stared at Eren, almost to the point where the teenager began to feel uncomfortable. The tall man spoke again, slowly, "I think you should be the one on that horse, not him."

Eren tilted his head, "What? I know how to ride a horse."

The blonde chuckled, "No, I mean _you_ should be the prince. I've never seen such amazing eyes as yours."

"Uhh…" Eren flushed and resisted the urge to look away, "Thank you, but, I don't think I could deal with the publicity." He paused for a moment before gaining back the assertiveness in his tone, "Who _are_ you?"

Erwin gave a warm smile and sat back in his chair, "Ah, just a friend is all."

* * *

Not even an hour later, Eren ran into Erwin again. This time the man was in living room browsing through his phone. The television was on, but it was just some college football game.

Eren sighed and took the love seat across from the couch. He folded his legs and began to watch the game. Erwin looked up from his phone and smiled,

"Eren, how are you?"

"Fine." Eren shrugged. "Why are you down here? Where is the boss?"

"Mmm, he said he had paperwork to take care of," Erwin tossed his phone onto the cushion next to him, giving Eren his full attention.

Eren tilted his head, "That's pretty lame."

"Ah, I'm used to it," Erwin chuckled, "But now I have you. How lovely," Erwin gave another handsome smile. Eren felt his cheeks turn pink, and he sank back into the chair.

Eren tried to blow off the whole Erwin thing; maybe the guy was just super friendly? But no, once again he was wrong.

That afternoon he decided to go grocery shopping; he figured it would be nice for his friends to come home and not have to do it themselves. He worked up the courage to tell the prince.

"Hey, uh, sir." Eren knocked on the door to his office. "I'm going to go pick up groceries."

"Why? You're off today." Levi typed away at his laptop.

"Might as well put myself to use, I guess." Eren shrugged. Levi rolled his eyes and handed him a card,

"Fine, get whatever you need."

Eren hesitated, "Woah, are you sure-"

"Yeah, now get the hell out." Levi resumed typing.

"Hey, no need to be so snappy, grouchy pants." Eren replied, lightheartedly. Levi's eyebrows rose so high they almost reached his hairline. Eren rolled his eyes, "Well it's true. Is something troubling you?"

"Nothing your pea brain could understand." Levi's tone was dry.

"Try me." Eren sat down in the chair across from his desk. _What am I doing?_

The heir leaned away his work, paused for a moment, and crossed his arms. He sighed, "Fine. I've got thirty two talk shows, eight radio interviews and sixteen businessmen to meet with in the next three weeks. I've somehow got to book a flight that will allow me to reach all those destinations _meanwhile_ I just bought out this dumb company that was begging for my help so I've got to try and _not_ put them into bankruptcy. There, fix that."

Eren paused for a moment, and tapped his chin. After a second of silence, he looked up at the prince and said, "Aha! That's easy. You just have to hire fifty six look-alikes to go around and do all your appearances. Then you can sit in a hot spring somewhere and manage the business from your solid gold iphone. I hear there's an app for that."

"You're a fucking idiot. Get out."

Eren laughed and stood up from the chair, credit card in hand. "No, but seriously. Get a massage, play a videogame, eat a bowl of ice cream; your friend is downstairs literally twiddling his thumbs and you look so stressed your undercut might fall off."

Levi stared after Eren, who waved and walked out the door. He just shook his head and went back to work, thinking, _That kid sure is a strange one. I fired someone once just for talking to me in that tone…I wonder what makes that brat different. Hm. _

* * *

Eren was somewhat surprised that his boss trusted him with an entire credit card, but shrugged and did his job. It was a little weird having a driver to take him shopping; he thought it was unnecessary.

When he returned he refused the help of the driver (he's an employee not a princess). Being the lazy teenager he is; he managed a way to carry everything in just two trips. Except, as he carried in his second armful, he felt someone grab half of the bags.

"Hey, stop, I got it," Eren snapped automatically.

"Are you sure?" He heard Erwin's voice ask fluidly.

Eren dropped the bags onto the countertop and watched Erwin do the same next to him. He turned and looked up at the tall man, "…Thanks."

He smiled almost flirtatiously, "You're very welcome. Would you like help putting all these away?"

"I can do it." Eren defended.

Erwin held up his hands, and nodded, "Okay, okay."

As Eren put away the groceries, he noticed that the guest didn't leave; he just lingered behind and watched Eren work. _This guy must have nothing to do. Prince Levi you are a horrible host. _He shrugged and decided to ignore him; the guy could do what he wants.

He got through half of the groceries when he got to a giant can of potatoes. He knew that Connie liked to keep them on the top shelf (away from Sasha) so he leaned on his tiptoes and tried to slide the large can onto the top of the cabinet. After two failed attempts he literally _squeaked_ as he felt arms wrap around his waist and heave him upwards.

"Woah-hey," Eren nearly yelled. He looked down at Erwin who was supporting his weight effortlessly.

"What?" Erwin glanced up innocently. Eren just huffed and heaved the can onto the shelf. Erwin loosened his arms and slid Eren gently to the ground.

"I could have-"

"-done it yourself?" Erwin finished, almost smirking.

"Yeah." Eren huffed, "What is your deal?"

"I don't have a 'deal'," Erwin leaned forwards, and Eren took a step back. "My dear friend left me alone- said he had someone important to meet. I thought why not get to know the gorgeous new employee?" Erwin took another step forwards, and Eren felt his back hit the countertop.

"Look, dude," Eren felt his patience slipping, "Thanks for the help, and the compliments, really, it's appreciated. But we've got a friggin eighty inch T.V. a couple doors down and I think it would be much more interesting than me."

"Do you like the prince?" Erwin's question caught Eren off guard.

Eren looked away, "I mean, he's a jerk sometimes but I guess he's okay-"

"No," Erwin bent down so close Eren could see his own reflection in his eyes. "I mean do you _like _the prince?"

The maid stood with his mouth hung open, in confusion. "A-absolutely not, what the fuck-"

"Good." Erwin slammed his hands down on either sides of Eren; he gripped the edge of the counter.

"Hey-" Eren flinched, but Erwin cut him off.

"What?" Erwin leaned down towards Eren's neck, but he shoved at Erwin's shoulders. Eren glared at Erwin and his voice turned stern,

"You've got two seconds to step away from me."

"No," The blonde purred.

Feeling annoyed and trapped, Eren lifted a fist and swung towards the guest's nose. To his surprise, the blonde caught his fist quite easily, and pulled Eren's arm back down to his side. "I'm not going to _hurt_ you-"

Eren was about to yell at him, when he realized that there was no longer a person to yell _at._

Erwin was now across the kitchen nursing a swollen jaw.

"_Levi_ how could you?" He whined in a playful voice. Erwin was smiling despite his injury. The prince now stood in front of Eren, one leg still bent sideways in the air from kicking Erwin._ That was incredibly fast_! Eren was frozen against the counter top while Levi set his food down and glared at Erwin.

"You see _brother,_" The prince replied in a similar tone, "I specifically remember telling you just last week that I had an employee assaulted by a guest. And _now_ look what you've done."

"Ah, you know I was just joking."

"Well I'm not laughing."

Eren wasn't so much angry as he was _fucking confused._ He stared forward, flabbergasted.

"Woah woah, hold the fuck up." Eren waved an arm around. Both princes turned to look at him. "Did you say _brother?_"

Levi shrugged, "Yeah."

"And neither of you felt the need to _tell me?!_" Eren nearly shouted.

Erwin put his coy expression back on, "I wanted you to see me as a normal person, not a prince. I couldn't resist…you're beautiful."

"Hey." Levi snapped. "One more and I'll kick your ass for real."

* * *

"I'm so pissed," Armin whined into his pillow. Eren sat on his own bed; confused.

"He was kind of a flirtatious ass." Eren sighed. "You didn't miss anything"

"You don't understand," Armin's voice was still muffled. "I literally _yearn_ for every time he visits. He's so gorgeous and ugh." Armin finally sat up, facing Eren. "And you got to flirt with him! It's not fair!"

"He was annoying." Eren snorted, "Even the boss had to kick him off of me."

"Woah woah, wait what." Armin waved his hands around, "_The prince_ defended you? That's so adorable oh my gosh-"

"Hey." Eren threw a pillow, playfully, "Shut the hell up."

Armin laughed, "It's so not fair. You get to have two princes fighting over you while I just went and visited my grandma."

"Hey, I _gladly_ would have switched places with you." Eren held up his hands in defense.

"Why didn't you?" Armin fake- complained.

"I don't have a phone," Eren laughed, shyly.

Armin huffed, "We need to fix that."

"Gladly," Eren chuckled. "If I had known you had the hots for his older brother I would have hunted you down."

Armin fell back onto the bed and shoved his face into his pillow.

Monday morning and everything was back to normal; all the staff was bustling around the house trying to clean up what was abandoned for two days. Armin was fine after his mini tantrum; Eren was still a bit surprised to learn about his crush. _Next time he visits I'm totally going to hook those two up._

Eren mused as he dusted the railing of the stairs. He managed to clean and make all the beds of the guest bedrooms in record time. Thankfully, Erwin wasn't a messy person. Eren wasn't _happy_ the guy was gone, but he certainly wasn't sad. Now that he knew he was the boss's brother he had _so many questions. _ Unfortunately, Hanji was gone being an ambassador for Levi in some other country so he couldn't ask her.

Eren got his opportunity when he ran into Levi drinking tea alone on the veranda. He had gone out there to sweep, but paused when he spotted the prince sitting in one of the comfortable chairs. He smiled, a wave of confidence suddenly sparking.

"I'm glad to see you finally relaxing."

Levi turned his head slightly to acknowledge Eren before turning back around. "Hmm."

"Despite the whole incident in the kitchen," Eren swept slowly. "You two seem pretty close."

"I don't hate him." Levi replied.

"Why did you leave Stohess?" Eren blurted. _There. I said it. _He mentally prepared himself for a shitstorm.

The prince remained calm and sipped his tea. The only sound was Eren's broom scraping the wood, until Levi spoke, "I despised it there."

"Can I ask why?" Eren stared at the ground.

"I have four older brothers." Levi's voice was deep and calm. "All of which Stohess _loves._ They are practically the crown jewels themselves."

"So you have a brother complex?" Eren pestered.

Levi rolled his eyes, "They were all annoying as shit. Except Erwin. He was the only one I got along with, sorta."

"Sorta." Eren smiled. Levi exhaled and leaned back in his chair before continuing,

"I didn't want to live off of the royal name like my dumb brothers. I wanted to create my own success, so I came here. That's it, really. I hated my brothers and didn't want to be a mooch. The end."

Eren swept all the dust off the stairs, and then paused to look up at the prince. He offered his boss the most heartfelt smile he could muster before replying, "That's really admirable."

Levi didn't have a reply; he just stared at Eren wide eyed. He finally scowled and stood up to leave.

"You missed a spot by the chair."

* * *

Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist and cried out as the older feverishly attacked Eren's neck. His hands slid on the papers scattered across Levi's desk and his ass dug into the rough edge of the wood. Levi supported all of his weight easily, and bucked his hips forwards. Eren thrust downwards and they both made breathy noises in response. Eren panted against the prince's ear; which caused him to shiver and growl in response. They were sweaty and Eren's back hurt but oh my gosh it felt _amazing_. Levi leaned up and finally kissed him; it was surreal. He could do this thing with his _tongue _where he counted every single one of his teeth before sucking on Eren's bottom lip. It was all over way too soon.

Like way, way too soon.

Eren's eyes shot open, and then he groaned before rolling over in bed.

_I'm so screwed._

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the support! I can't believe people are actually reading this ahaha. **

**I love to hear your opinions so please let me know what you think ^-^ **

**Have a nice day~**


	4. Chapter 4

Eren was a_ mess_ the entire day after that stupid dream.

_Shitshitshitshitshit _

Eren tried to concentrate on his work, but he kept zoning out.

_I can't fall for the prince I can't fall for the prince I can. not. fall. for. the. prince. I need to stop being so flustered and just be myself. _

Eren swept the floor angrily. He jumped nearly ten feet in the air when a smooth voice spoke up directly behind him,

"Sweep any harder and I won't have a floor left _to_ sweep."

"Ah!" Eren spun around and nearly dropped his broom. "Don't scare me like that."

Levi had an amused look in his eyes and he crossed his arms. Eren swallowed- he was wearing _casual _clothes. Eren couldn't handle it when he wore tight jeans and t-shirts because he looked _hot as fuck_ and less intimidating and oh man it was a shit storm.

"You seem jumpy today." Levi stated as he leaned up against the doorframe.

Eren huffed and turned around, "Don't you have like, important royalty things to do?"

"You've got a big mouth for a maid."

"And you've got a big head for a prince." Eren replied smoothly.

"Ouch." Levi deadpanned, but his upper lip twitched. "This is what I get for checking on my employee?"

"You scared me!" Eren defended. He sighed, but smiled nevertheless, "Can I help you _sir?_"

"Yes." Levi was still leaning against the doorframe. "I need you to go buy me some stuff."

Eren rolled his eyes, "Over twenty workers in this place and you're asking _me_?"

"Don't question me, dumbass." Levi retorted. "Everyone else is busy."

"And I'm not?"

"No, you're attacking my floor with a broom."

Eren opened his mouth to snap back, but sighed and rubbed his eye with his right hand. _This damn guy._

"Fine, what do you need?"

* * *

Eren walked into Levi's office with his arms full. He dumped all the bags directly on top of the paperwork Levi was working on. He listed, "Okay, so, two three ring binders, a flash drive, that new Steven King book, a box of those unnecessarily expensive pens, ten black ink cartridges and a snickers bar. Was that it?"

Levi blinked before opening the bags to double check. He immediately grabbed the snickers bar saying, "Thank fuckin' Ra." He pulled out another object and raised an eyebrow, "…what the hell is this?"

"A stress ball." Eren answered. Levi continued to stare at him and Eren continued, "You know? You squeeze it when you're all flippy."

"You bought me a stress ball?"

"Well, technically _you_ bought you a stress ball." Eren tapped his chin, "Considering it wasn't my money."

Levi sighed, "Fucking shit, why did I hire you?"

"Probably my good looks." Eren answered naturally.

Levi rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, I like my partners dirty and homeless."

Eren rubbed his chin, "Chicks dig the beard."

"Dumbass," Levi chucked the stress ball and Eren caught it with one hand, "Get out of my office."

Eren laughed, "Fine, fine. _You're welcome."_ He dodged when a pen was thrown his way. He then scrambled out of the room, leaving Levi alone. The prince sighed and began to move the bags off his desk.

_That brat…I should fire him._ He looked at the ball Eren had strategically placed on the desk before running away. _But…I cant. _He sighed; _He treats me like a human, not some kind of royalty. When he got here I thought he would be timid and quiet like the rest but apparently not. _Levi rolled the stress ball between his fingers. _He's different. _The prince's eyes suddenly shot open, _Shit. I actually care about this idiot. _

Levi found himself seeking out Eren's company on purpose; although Eren didn't know that. It was almost relaxing to be around someone who only thought of him as an employer. Except…the kid seemed to shrink back whenever he had guests.

It was actually pretty amusing.

Sort of.

* * *

"You're kidding me." Eren deadpanned. He leaned on his tiptoes and dusted as he spoke to Armin. "A princess?"

"That's what I heard." Armin nodded. "I was dropping off some paperwork to the boss and he-"

Eren paused, "Woah, wait what? Since when did you start doing his work?"

"Ever since Hanji wasn't enough." Armin laughed, "He pays me for it, don't worry. Anyways, I was dropping it off and I heard him talking to someone about a princess from Sina!"

"Let me guess," Eren sprayed Windex on a rag, "Another country I haven't heard of?"

Armin smiled, "It's a big island near Stohess. They're good trading partners."

"Okay, so, why is one of them coming here?" Eren began to wipe the window. He could see Bertholt and Reiner working out in the yard so he waved. "I mean, the heir came here to get away from all that shit right?"

"Well," Armin grabbed the spray bottle from Eren, "There's kind of a …disagreement…going on between Prince Levi and the King."

"Such as?"

"Betrothal."

Eren choked on air, "Woah, that's a thing?"

"Very much a thing."

The two friends turned around when they heard Hanji's voice. She smiled as she continued, "I had to tell him that his dad sent a princess here and-oh boy he was _not_ happy." She took a seat on the couch across from the windows the duo was cleaning.

"Is he in an arranged marriage?" Eren asked wearily.

"Not yet." Hanji crossed her arms. "But the King is definitely trying."

"See, I just don't understand." Armin huffed, "He's got four older brothers for the King to fuss over."

"He thinks Levi is irresponsible." Hanji informed, "Because he ran off to America and left the family."_ That's bullshit- Levi came here so he wouldn't be irresponsible. His dad sounds like a jerk. _

"So the solution is marriage?" Eren raised an eyebrow. _Wow, this poor guy has to deal with so much shit. _

Hanji pushed up her glasses, "Apparently." She watched Eren's face fall, and she grinned, "But don't you worry your pretty little face. He doesn't care what his father says. He'll probably just entertain the princess for a day and then send her packing."

"I-I wasn't worried." Eren flushed and turned around to continue cleaning. "That bastard can do whatever he wants as long as he pays me."

Armin and Hanji shared a look before smirking, "_Sure._"

* * *

The princess from Sina was _beautiful._ Eren may be gay, but he's not blind. She must have come with at least five bodyguards- it was a bit ridiculous. When she walked in the door Levi transformed back into the charming prince again. Eren was mesmerized by it every time; he'd kiss her hand and lead her around the home like it was a castle.

Eren hid behind a door again with the other employees. Everyone peeked through the cracks to catch a look at the princess.

"Do you think she'll be as bad as the last one?" Jean questioned.

"No," Armin whispered, "This is a real princess, not some stuck up rich-man's daughter."

"Princesses can be worse." Reiner mumbled.

Christa marveled, "She's so beautiful."

"Okay, we're done." Ymir pulled on Christa's sleeve. "Let's go."

Jean snickered, "Jealous much Ymir?"

"Shut your damn horse face mouth before I do it for you." Ymir threatened as she dragged poor Christa away. Jean stood out his tongue at her retreating form. Eren squeezed next to Reiner to get a better look.

"We shouldn't spy guys, we have work to do." Marco warned. Connie suddenly shot up, yelling,

"Shit! I left a pie in the oven!"

"Connie!" Sasha shrieked. Everyone immediately shushed them.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"They'll hear you!"

"My pie!"

Meanwhile Levi stood with the princess in the hallway. He paused mid-sentence when he heard yelling. He resisted the urge to laugh, and another urge to chew them out. Instead he moved the girl through the house.

* * *

Eren ran into Levi in the cleaning closet.

No, literally _ran_ into.

"Holy shit what the fuck-" Eren jumped backwards nearly ten feet. The heir was on the ground against the wall scrolling through his phone. "What in the name of-"

"Shhh!" Levi hissed. He looked left and right before tugging Eren into the closet and slamming the door shut. Eren fell onto his knees, now squished between Levi and the wall.

His face turned red, "_Sir- what the fuck!" _

"I said shush!" The prince snapped. Eren turned his voice down to a forced whisper,

"Why are you hiding in a closet?"

"It's my closet." Levi said in a low voice. "I can do as I please." Eren gave him a stern look; it was dark and his hands were on either side of Levi's waist. He was practically kneeling between his legs. Levi sighed, "Fine. I may or may not be hiding from someone at the moment."

Eren deadpanned, "Are you fucking serious? You know what, I'm leaving-" Eren moved to stand up, but Levi pulled him back down.

"Don't move or I'll fire you." He hissed.

"Why are you hiding from a princess?!" Eren's voice went loud again, and Levi slapped a hand over his mouth. Eren licked his hand, and he laughed when the prince immediately flung his hand away and grimaced. Eren licked his lips subconsciously; he didn't notice but Levi did.

"_Because." _Levi wiped his hand on his jeans, "She's _crazy._"

"Oh, really now?" Eren's tone was sarcastic. "Says the prince hiding in a closet."

"Fuck you." Levi was so close Eren could feel him breathing. "She's been following me everywhere. She won't stop talking about _marriage_ and how _good _it would be for our countries and blah blah blah."

"But she seems nice." Eren shrugged, "And pretty. Maybe you should give it a chance?" _What am I saying?_

The prince glared, "No. Shut up. I'll fire you."

"What about your brothers?" Eren breathed. "Do they have to get married?" His back was starting hurt in his bent over position. As he spoke he tried to readjust, but it really only pressed him closer to the prince.

"No, they're all jerkoffs." The heir slid back to give Eren a bit more room. "They just fuck random girls and drink their asses off in the castle."

"So you _do_ have a castle!" Eren blinked.

"You're an idiot." Levi rolled his eyes. It was starting to get a bit hot in the cramped space.

Eren gave a short laugh, "Well, I'm leaving." He stood up to leave and Levi let him, but not before requesting,

"Hey, brat, don't tell her I'm in here."

"How old are you?" Eren raised an eyebrow.

"27."

"Who would have known?" Eren rolled his eyes and slammed the closet door shut. He noticed the door crack back open ever so slightly, and a middle finger slowly flashed through. Eren laughed so hard he snorted like a pig.

* * *

"Duck…duck…goose!"

"Connie, I will slap the dumbass out of your dumb, bald, head."

"Jeez, Jean." Connie raised his hands up in defense, "You don't have to get so _touchy._"

"I'm trying to watch the damn movie and you're going all duck- duck -goose up in this bitch." Jean replied.

"Which reminds me," Eren said from the floor, "Why are we all in Reiner's room and not in the theater?"

"We're not supposed to use it when a guest is over." Bertholt answered.

"That's dumb." Eren crossed his arms.

Jean snorted, "I think that poor soul would have a heart attack if she saw _peasants_ in the _entertainment room."_

"You are all so mean." Marco poked Jean in the side.

Half of the group was squished between the two beds, and the others sprawled about the floor. The small T.V. was playing mean girls- they took a vote and it was unanimous.

Ymr, Christa, and Connie quoted at the same time with the movie, "I'm a mouse, _duh_."

The group instantly started laughing. Eren looked around at the people he could honestly call friends now; it was a strange feeling…but…nice. _Really, really nice._

* * *

"I really hate this part…" Eren mumbled to himself.

He looked up at the giant chandelier that needed cleaning. Eren hadn't experienced an encounter with the princess yet, she found Levi at one point and she's still following him around. He decided that he needed to go ahead and get his job done, so he dragged the large ladder into the living room with the high ceilings. He sighed and climbed the ladder with all his cleaning supplies tucked under his arm. He adjusted the apron so he wouldn't spill anything on his clothes. He sprayed cleaner on the fine glasswork and began to clean.

It was dead quiet in the room, aside from the occasional squeak of the glass as he scrubbed. Therefore, he almost fell forwards when there was a loud,

"Um, hello?"

He yelped and steadied himself on the ladder before looking down. The princess stood looking up at him with expecting eyes. His voice was shaky, "C-can I help you?"

"Where is Prince Levi?" She tilted her head. Her long brown hair fell around her as she moved.

Eren internally smirked, _So he ditched her again, did he?_

He answered, "Umm, no princess, I'm afraid not. Have you checked the study?"

She dramatically sighed, "I have!" She sighed again, and sat on the bottom of the ladder. It shook, and Eren had a heart attack. He steadied himself on the chandelier, and nearly cried in relief when he didn't fall. "I've looked everywhere," She sniveled, "I don't know what I did. All I said was that I wanted to have seven children so I could name one after each wonder of the world."

_That's kinda sweet._ Eren's heart was still beating fast from the ladder shaking. He could see the princess down on the steps below. _But seven kids? _

"Have you uh, known him a long time?" Eren tried to calm the princess so she wouldn't wobble the ladder anymore. He had limited options at the moment.

"Yes." She said happily. "I've met him once before and it was love at first sight." She clasped her hands together.

_She's only met him once and she's talking about kids._ _No wonder Levi is in hiding. _

"Well…" Eren spoke slowly, "How about you check the stables? The prince _really_ loves his horses."

"Ooh, really!" She stood up quickly, "I love horses too! I shall check there immediately. Thank you, servant."

She swiftly left the room, not noticing what she had done. Due to her weight quickly leaving the ladder, it began to sway back and forth. Thank goodness the ladder didn't fall over but…Eren did. He lost his balance completely and he yelped as he fell backwards.

He waited for the hard impact of the marble floors to slam against his back.

What he wasn't expecting was… arms.

* * *

Levi walked around the corner, only to immediately jump back behind it.

"Well…Maybe you should check the stables?"

_Eren?_ Levi looked back around the corner. The princess was sitting on the bottom step of the very tall ladder, while poor Eren tried to balance himself on top.

_He's too nice…idiot. _ Levi thought. He heard the princess squeal delightedly, "I shall check there immediately! Thank you, servant."

_Servant. _The prince's eyes practically rolled back into his head. _That girl needs to get out more. _

He didn't hear any noise coming from the room, so he figured it was safe to walk through. When he did, his heart nearly jumped into his throat. He saw Eren fall backwards, and he practically slid across the room to catch him. _Fuck! _

He braced himself for Eren to be heavier- the teen was surprisingly light. He composed himself again, for when Eren peeped open an eye to see that it was okay. The look on Eren's face was priceless- Levi had caught him princess style in his arms. It was like the room froze; Levi just stood there with Eren in his arms.

The first words out of Eren's mouth were-

"Well this is ironic."

Eren was speechless when the heir cracked an honest smile, and chuckled. _Wow. He has a beautiful smile- shit what am I saying? _

Levi set him down onto his shaky feet. He stumbled and Levi steadied him. "Woah, brat. You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, dude." He wiped his forehead, "I-im mean boss-ah I'm sorry i-"

"It's fine." Levi let go once Eren had his balance again. "I saw the whole thing."

"You did?!" Eren gawked. "Why didn't you say anything?" He jokingly shoved at the prince's shoulder.

"I wasn't about to let her find me." Levi teased. He looked back up at the chandelier, and back down to Eren. His voice resumed its normal strictness when he said, "Put that damn ladder away, you're done in here." The heir promptly left the room and a confused Eren.

* * *

He whined as Christa and Sasha pulled him around a mall; Armin was at his side, as well as Connie. "Do I _have_ to?"

"Yes." Christa and Sasha replied simultaneously. "You need new clothes like, yesterday."

"I've got clothes." Eren defended.

Armin corrected. "You've got work clothes."

"I'm fine with them." Eren shrugged.

"Dude," Connie gestured to Eren's pants, "We can't take you anywhere if you dress like this. How do you expect to get into parties with us?"

"Uh, I don't." Eren blinked. Connie laughed and pushed at his shoulder,

"Party pooper!"

They walked into a Pacsun, and the two girls went to work. They piled shirts and pants into Eren's arms before shoving him into a dressing room. He must have tried on _twenty_ combinations, each time he came out to be judged by the four.

"Those make his legs look good."

"I dunno, they kinda gather at his calves."

"Oh, you're right Connie!"

"But the shirt is nice."

"I think we should text Reiner for approval."

"Oh I can-"

Eren spat, "No, we do _not_ need to text Reiner for approval-"

"Guys! What about a beanie!"

"He needs a piercing. A piercing will make him look punk."

"Is Eren punk?"

"Guys." Eren spun around so he could see the price tag on the shirt. "This is all way too expensive."

"Nonsense." Christa waved him off and shoved him back into the dressing room. "This shopping trip is _very_ much needed.

They stopped by _so_ many stores. Eren was almost in shock- he had never bought so much stuff at the same time. Armin or Connie would try to buy him something, but Eren would bark and tell them to shove off. (They did it anyways.)

It was almost surreal; going from complete homelessness and despair to shopping with friends and a steady job. Eren was worried though…he couldn't work as a maid forever. He decided not to think too much on the subject.

By the end of the day, the five stopped at the food court. They sat around laughing and eating panda express. Eren was wearing one of the new outfits picked out for him; he actually didn't mind it. They were tight black jeans and a ripped up tank top under a jacket. Somehow Armin forced him to wear the black beanie; he also managed to buy new vans too- it was definitely a good day.

"You look hot Eren." Sasha nodded, "Much better than before."

"Agreed."

"Hey." Connie huffed, "You're dating _me_, remember?"

"So?" Sasha grinned and shoved more noodles in her mouth.

* * *

"Why do _I_ have to do it?" Eren crossed his arms. He stood in the kitchen with some of the other staff.

"Because we're all busy." Armin defended. He handed a tray to Eren, "Just serve these to them, it's no big deal."

"Go get Bertholt to do it or something." Eren turned around. "I'm off duty-"

"Bertholt has the grace of an elephant. Please, Eren?" Sasha whined. She stood over the stove cooking while Connie was doing something with flour. Eren sighed,

"Fine. But I don't know the proper etiquette for serving people."

"Place to the right and take from the left." Connie blurted as Eren walked out the door.

He walked out of the chefs' kitchen to see the prince and princess speaking over the dining table. They sat at opposite ends, but weren't very far from each other. She seemed to be talking his ear off; of course the heir just smiled and nodded politely. He spotted Eren and raised an eyebrow. _I feel so self-conscious._

He was still wearing the clothes from the shopping trip. He hadn't even had time to rip the beanie off his head. Eren didn't see, but as soon as he walked out Levi instantly became distracted. Levi thought to himself-_did he get new clothes? Damn..._

Eren went around and placed a salad in front of the princess; they continued to talk.

"So Miss Hexington," Levi prompted conversation, "Where do you plan to travel to next?"

She giggled, "Oh please, call me Sina."

_They named you after their country?_ Eren mused as he walked around to place the other salad in front of Levi.

He nodded to her, "Miss Sina."

"I plan to go to Asia next-"

Eren walked back into the kitchen; he didn't notice Levi watch his ass the entire time.

The kitchen was busy from the two cooks running around like madmen. The shopping trip had apparently set back their cooking schedule a bit so…Eren felt a bit bad.

He waited around for a bit until Sasha told him to go back in and swap the plates for the main course. Balancing the plates took a minute of practice, but he finally walked back in to hear more of their conversation.

"I was thinking we could honeymoon in Africa-"

Eren almost laughed, but kept it under control. Instead he set down the plate as she continued to talk. Levi noticed his amused look and shot Eren a glare. He smirked and walked around the table to give Levi his food.

_Damn this smells so good _Eren thought as he retreated back into the kitchen. As soon as he walked in the door, a roll was shoved in his mouth.

"Good boy!" Sasha laughed, and Eren reached up grab the bread from his teeth.

"M' not a dog," Eren spoke as he chewed. His eyes widened, "Damn this is good."

"My bread is the best." Sasha bragged.

Connie shook his head, "Nope. Mine is."

"_Ours_ is." Sasha corrected.

Eren just laughed and ate the rest of the roll. He sat and visited in the kitchen; Armin and Marco came and went a couple times. Connie and Sasha were just cleaning up the kitchen, waiting for the two people in the dining room to finish their meal.

"Hey Eren," Connie held up an expensive looking pot, "Can you fill up their tea? Careful, this is boiling."

"Yeah, sure." Eren grabbed the pot, being careful to hold the rag placed so he wouldn't burn himself. He pushed open the door with his hip, and almost laughed _again _at Levi's unamused face. He just ate politely as the poor princess talked.

"I always liked the beaches. They're so very soothing and close to nature. But, there's the beautiful luxury of a wedding in a castle."

Eren listened as he carefully poured tea into Levi's cup. He was genuinely surprised when he heard the prince talk for the first time that evening.

"Look…princess…" He set down his fork and sighed. "You are a wonderful young woman. I can tell you're very independent and you care for a lot of things, but…" Eren listened in shock as he made his way around the table.

"But…" She looked at him with worried eyes.

"I really don't want to marry anyone right now." He spoke as politely as he could. "I apologize, princess, that you came all this way under that misguidance."

"Ah, maybe we can push the wedding back a couple months? Is that enough time?" She smiled.

"Princess…" Levi sighed, "We're not engaged." _He said it?!_

"What?!" She pushed her legs to the ground, sending her chair back a couple inches. She didn't realize that Eren was behind her, and knocked the employee.

Eren panicked. In an attempt to not spill the boiling tea onto Sina, he jerked backwards. The scalding water spilt all over his hands, but he didn't drop the china teapot.

He hissed to himself, and his eyes began to tear up from the pain.

"Oh my!"

The sound of Levi's chair sliding against the wood floor ripped through the room.

Eren looked at the giant spill on the floor and stuttered, "Ah-I'm s-so sorry I'll clean this up right away."

The prince was at his side in a second. He practically ripped the teapot out of Eren's grip and set it at the table next to Sina. He softly grabbed Eren's now red and shaking hands and looked them over before dragging the teenager into the kitchen.

"S-sir I'm fine, it's just a-"

"Shut up." Levi snapped. The two burst into the kitchen; Sasha and Connie jumped at the intrusion. Levi barked at the cooks, "Connie, clean up that mess. Sasha, get me a first aid kit." The two hesitated, and Levi nearly yelled, "Now."

The couple scrambled out the door, and Levi pulled Eren over to the sink. He switched on the cool water; Eren let out hiss, and then a sigh of relief. His skin _burned_ but the cool water was a nice contrast.

He couldn't stop watching how carefully Levi grabbed and observed each of his fingers.

Eren tried to speak again, "I am so sorry-"

"It's not your fault." Levi's voice was still harsh. "You saved that girl from burning her face off."

"I- uh-"

"At the expense of your hands." Levi continued. Eren tried to pull his fingers away, but Levi continued to hold them under the water.

"It's okay, really." Eren persisted, "You need to go be with the princess."

"Do not tell me where I need to be." Levi fumed. Eren flinched at the rough tone.

"Sorry…"

Sasha came into the room with the first aid kit, and Levi immediately took it from her. He gave her new orders, "Go escort the princess to her room."

"I can wrap his fingers, if you need, sir." Sasha offered.

"No. Go do as I said. Please." The prince set the kit on the table, and Sasha nodded before leaving the room. He turned off the water and dried off Eren's fingers carefully. They were still red, and were already beginning to peel.

He grabbed the bandage tape and tore off a strip using his teeth. He looked up at Eren as he began to wrap his fingers, "Does it hurt?"

"N-no." Eren lied.

Levi gave a small amount of pressure to his palm, and Eren flinched. He sighed, "Doesn't hurt, yeah? You liar."

Of course his hands _hurt_ but he didn't want to look like a wimp. He didn't realize his eyes were watering so badly until a droplet fell out of his right eye. Levi looked up and wiped it off with his thumb. Eren's face turned multiple shades darker. Levi sighed,

"I'm sorry I yelled."

"No, you have the right to be mad." Eren shrugged, "I'm a dumbass."

"No." Levi finished one hand and moved onto the next. Eren watched as he gently covered every digit. "It was just an accident. This will heal in a week or so."

"Yeah…okay." Eren wiggled his left hand and winced. It was quiet as Levi continued to work. Eren whispered,

"At least I saved the teapot."

Levi let out a short laugh, _This brat…I swear._ He finished off his other hand and sat back, "There. Done."

"Thank you." Eren nodded. His eyes shot open when Levi smoothly raised his injured hand to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss to the top of his exposed knuckles. He did the same for the other hand, and then took a step back. Eren's face was blood red. "H-hey-"

Levi's upper lip twitched and he walked out the door saying, "Take care of those hands. I need them."

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this oh my gosh **

**I cant believe how many people like this, seriously thank you so much ;u; ****I want to give you all hugs**

**I really love hearing your opinions, so please let me know what you liked so i can keep doing it**

**Have a wonderful day ~**


	5. Chapter 5

Eren sat slouched in his bed and thumbed at his bandages. His hands just kind of ached- but his head hurt more. He couldn't stop thinking about the prince last night. He would get flustered every time he thought about it. Levi was just so graceful…

That night everyone was sent to their rooms-including the princess. Of course all the staff snuck into his room that night…some to ask if he was okay, and others to make fun of his knack for trouble.

It was morning and he felt like a grounded child. He had strict orders to stay in his room and not work today. Therefore, he was alone. Armin was hesitant to leave him this morning but Eren assured him it was fine. _He's such a good person._ Eren looked over at Armin's well-made bed. He was torn from his thoughts by a knock on the door.

It was gentle and a little hesitant, but Eren's ears picked up the tiny rap. He hesitated a moment, and the small knock was there again. _Too gentle to be Prince Levi _Eren mused. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to grab the doorknob carefully. He pulled open the door to see Princess Sina. Her eyes widened, and she bent at the waist. The princess bowed- her hands were placed together like she was praying.

"I am so sorry!" She cried out.

_Wh…what?_

Eren was shocked. He immediately jumped forwards to stop her- "No, princess please, don't bow to me." He grabbed her hands and pulled her up straight.

"It is entirely my fault." Her eyes watered.

Eren sighed, and tilted his head so he could see her face properly. "As Prince Levi said…" Her eyes looked up as he spoke. "It wasn't anyone's fault. You didn't know I was behind you." Her worried expression seemed to lessen, and Eren grinned. He reached up and tapped her forehead, "Come on, it's unbecoming of a princess to look so troubled."

She smiled, "..ah…okay." Eren took a step back and she continued, "I am still terribly sorry you got injured."

"Nah, it's not a big deal; the heir probably thought I was going to sue him."

"Oh…yeah…" She looked down. Eren raised an eyebrow, "Hey…do you want to come in?" He held open the door a little wider. She looked apprehensive, so Eren assured, "Just to talk?"

She smiled, "Yes, please."

* * *

The princess was very sweet- that was a given from the beginning. Once Eren got her talking she wouldn't stop. Sina was very apologetic, and talked about how sorry she was for being so forceful about marriage to the prince. She apparently just really cared about him.

"If you feel bad…" Eren sat cross legged on his bed while she sat respectfully on Armin's. "You should tell him."

"Oh…why I did!" She covered her eyes. "He was just so angry with me- how I cried, Mr. Eren. I even called off the marriage and still he wouldn't speak to me."

"Hmm…" _That guy is being a big baby._ Eren rubbed at his nose, and the distressed princess sighed.

"I leave today… I just hope I can go without any hard feelings…especially with our countries in mind."

Eren surprised her by suddenly standing up and nearly shouting, "Don't worry about it princess." He smiled. "I'll go talk to the grumpy heir for you."

"A-are you sure?" She stuttered.

"Of course." Eren grinned. "It won't be a proble-"

The girl jumped up and wrapped him in a hug. He stood there unsure of what to do. The princess caught herself, and took a step back-embarrassed. "I-I, I am so sorry-"

Eren just laughed, so the princess laughed too.

* * *

"Knock knock?" Eren said out loud. He heard no noise on the other side of the door. Eren had scowered the mansion and no Levi was to be found. He finally stopped at the office door and tapped his foot against it to avoid using his hands. He finally sighed, and opened the door carefully. Levi looked up from his desk and scowled. Eren walked in, closing the large door behind him. "Sir."

"I told you to stay in your room." The prince shuffled through a stack of paper.

"I do believe, sir, that I am not a dog."

There was a long silence.

_Shit._

Levi looked up and glared. Eren held his stance, even though he felt like running.

Levi surprisingly said, "You are correct. You are not a dog, you are a brat. Now go away."

"Sir, if I may speak freely…" Eren didn't get a response, so he continued, "Who the hell pissed in your cereal?"

"Excuse me?"

"The princess apologized to you; why are you so upset?"

"That is none of your business Jaeger."

"Come _on." _Eren walked forwards so he was standing in front of his desk. "Be mean to me, but don't be mean to a princess."

"Don't tell me what to do or you'll find yourself homeless again." Levi snapped.

Eren ignored the threat. "She feels terrible and she's leaving today so please just-"

"Get the fuck out of my office."

"Okay, okay." Eren held up his hands. "I'm just trying to help." Eren noticed that the prince's eyes were now on his bandages. It was quiet, so Eren broke the silence by chuckling nervously "It's okay-"

"Do they hurt?" Levi questioned.

Eren blinked, "Oh, um…sort of. But I can work; its fine."

It was silent again; Levi looked like he was thinking. Eren just stood there, a little unsure. He thought about leaving, _I guess I'll have to tell the princess._ Suddenly Levi looked up from his seat and Eren stood up straight.

"I'll make you a deal."

"What?"

"I'll talk to the princess." Levi stood up; pushing his chair backwards. Eren jumped from the noise of the chair scraping against the floor. "But you have to be my pet for a week."

Eren blinked, "What does that even mean?!"

"It means you have to follow me around everywhere. I won't let you out of my sight."

"Why?!" Eren snapped. _This asshole-_

"Because." The heir made his way towards the door. "You seem to attract trouble like a magnet; and if you're going to be unable to hold a broom for a week you might as well be of some use to me."

Eren internally fumed for a moment before snapping; "Fine."

"Good."

Eren stomped past him and pushed his way out the door, muttering, "Stupid, stuck up, son of a-"

Levi stood in the doorway, internally chuckling.

* * *

Well, the prince stayed true to his word. He made nice with the princess and sent Sina on her merry way. Before leaving, she gave Eren her phone number (which was still of no use to him, yet). She told Eren to call her if he ever needed anything. Levi didn't look too happy about the whole ordeal. Eren felt good nevertheless.

But now, Eren was bored. He decided that since Levi held up his end of the offer…he should do the same. So, Eren rummaged through the Prince's office like a child. They both have been in there _three hours_ and Levi hadn't said a word _once._

"What's this?" Eren held up a book. The heir continued to type without looking up. Eren huffed, "You're boring."

"And you're annoying."

"How can you sit in here all day?" Eren collapsed in a giant chair across the room. "I feel like a caged bird."

"Go read a book and shut up." Levi continued to type.

"Hey, you're the one who told me to stay with you at all times."

"Yes, that means doing as I say. Now shut the fuck up."

Eren huffed again. He swung his legs over the arm of the chair and recited,

"I know why the caged bird sings, ah me~"

"Eren."

"When he beats his bars and he would be free, "

"Eren."

"It is not a carol of joy or glee-" Eren stopped when a stapler and a folder was thrown his way. He caught the binder but dodged the stapler. "Hey!"

"While I am somewhat impressed you know Dunbar, stop reciting poetry and do some fucking work." Levi rolled his eyes. "Staple all those and separate them by address."

"Fine, fine." Eren opened the folder, laid out the papers, and did as he was told. It was quiet except for the occasional staple or click of Levi's keyboard. Eren looked up at the prince, and then back down at his work. It was quiet for a few more seconds until Eren sighed, "…Thanks for talking to the princess…and…sorry I was a jerk about it."

Levi was surprised, but then jokingly rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Sorry I was an ass and yelled at you."

Eren suddenly laughed, "You must have really hated her!"

"She spilled boiling tea on you!" His voice wasn't as stern anymore, and Eren laughed again.

"Yes, but I got a prince to kiss my hand and a princess to bow to me within eight hours, so I say it wasn't that bad of a day."

Eren dodged a paperweight.

* * *

"So you're like his dog now?" Jean stretched across the bed.

Eren snapped, "No, I'm not a-"

"He totally is." Connie laughed. "The boss and Eren sitting in a tree~ K-i-s-s-i-n-g,"

"Shut up, asshole!" Eren growled. "We made a deal-"

"Oh, now they're making deals?" Reiner grinned.

Eren groaned and squished his face into a pillow. Armin sat next to him laughing, but trying to comfort him nevertheless. "This is a good thing! I mean, at least he doesn't totally hate you and want to make your life a living hell." Armin shrugged.

Eren grumbled and everyone else laughed. It was probably two in the morning and everyone has to work tomorrow…but everyone just enjoyed hanging out. Reiner brought his Xbox and Connie got all games. Sasha always has food and everyone else gets movies and card games. Sometimes it's a small fit inside one of the rooms, but Eren couldn't dream of being somewhere else…even if they make fun of him a lot.

Jean challenged Eren to the saltine cracker challenge, Ymir put a mento into a bottle of coke, and everyone else played twister.

They didn't go to bed until six in the morning.

Armin filmed the whole thing.

* * *

Eren thought that a week of following Levi around would be boring- but it actually wasn't that bad. They talked a lot about books and movies; it didn't really feel like a job. The prince wasn't as scary of a person as everyone made him out to be. Of course Levi snarled and barked and yelled, but Eren would laugh it off like usual.

By the third day there was a hard knock at his door. He rolled over and groaned while the knocking turned violent,

A voice was muffled, "Get the fuck up dumbass."

"No." Eren called back. Armin, already awake, began laughing. The door snapped open and Levi demanded, "Get up we're leaving."

"Whyyy," Eren's voice was muffled by his pillow.

"I have an interview."

"Take Hanji."

"Hanji's busy."

"Who the fuck needs to interview you so early in the morning?" Eren complained. Levi threw open the curtains, and Eren wailed again. Armin was _still_ laughing.

"It's already nine am and you're a lazy piece of shit. Armin is up, for fucks sake."

"Armin is one of those weird early risers." Eren sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. The heir was caught off guard for a second by his strangely cute hair that was sticking up in wild directions.

"He wasn't always that way." Levi looked over to Armin who just smiled. The prince sighed and walked out the door, "Put on some normal clothes, you've got ten minutes."

* * *

Eren leaned his back against the car window and pulled his legs against his chest. He had on some stone wash jeans and a flannel; nothing as nice as the name brand shirt and jeans Levi was wearing. They sat in the back of some fancy car that Eren didn't know existed; Eren learned the driver's name was Steve.

"So, will this be filmed?" Eren asked.

"Yes." The heir scrolled through his notes on his phone. "You just stay backstage-don't fuck up anything."

"So much trust." Eren held a bandaged hand against his heart sarcastically. His hands didn't really hurt too much anymore. It left some ugly scabs to heal, and Eren was a bit subconscious about it.

Levi snorted, "Let's count shall we? You have been here three months and you've been beaten up by a businessman, nearly raped by my brother, pushed off a ladder, and burnt by boiling tea."

"I also fell down the stairs."

"Oh yes," Levi rolled his eyes but smiled slightly, "And you fell down the stairs."

"Hey, I think that's pretty good." Eren shrugged, and laughed at the prince's glare. "I could totally be worse."

"If you were anyone else, I would have fired you three months ago."

"But you didn't." Eren grinned.

Levi repeated, almost to himself, "But I didn't."

* * *

Being backstage was pretty interesting. As soon as they got there, Levi was rushed into the building; there were fans everywhere. Eren had to elbow past bodyguards and people to get somewhat near his boss. _All these people know who Levi is. How did I not hear of him? Maybe because I didn't read the news for a couple months._

When they got inside, Eren lost Levi immediately. So…he decided to explore. There were makeup stations, camera people, and all kinds of equipment. Eren found the snack table and he was immediately sold. He grabbed as much as he could before someone noticed.

The prince apparently knew Eren better than he thought.

"The food table…I knew it."

Eren spoke with his mouth full, "Hey, you left me, so,"

"Come on, idiot." Levi grabbed Eren's wrist and yanked him forwards. He followed the prince through the hallway, but they were bombarded by people asking him questions. Levi just ignored all of them.

"Prince Levi! Are you going to donate any money to the red cross this year?"

"Prince! Did you hear about the possible political war between your home country and Sina?"

"Prince Levi!"

_This is ridiculous._ Eren just stared forwards at Levi's face. He could see his set jaw from where he was walking. A question made Levi suddenly stop.

"Sir, who is man with you?" A random cameraman asked.

"An employee." Levi responded. "And a friend." Nobody heard the last part, because there were so many people talking and ushering him to get on stage. Eren couldn't help but smile, _friend?_

He obediently followed Levi around as he was rushed to makeup and hair. Eren couldn't figure out why they were putting foundation on him- his skin was already perfect. The prince hissed and snarled like usual, but as soon as he walked out onto the set, he had his charming prince personally turned on. Eren hung back behind the scenes, and watched his boss nod to the audience.

"Why, it is such an honor to have you here Prince Levi!" A blonde host smiled.

Levi gave a half smile in return, "No, the honor is all mine."

"So tell us-"

Eren watched him answer question after question. _How does he do it?_ The prince gave off such an aura. It was astonishing to watch him put on an act. _I wonder if people would like him if they found out what he was really like. _Levi gave a laugh at something the lady said; Eren could tell it was forced. _I like the real him better._

"Yes, my native language is French, although, Stohess has recently made English as its main language."

"French! Why, that Is so romantic, would you mind saying something for us?"

"Of course-"

Eren leaned against a wall and watched the heir entertain the host. _French, huh? That's pretty cool, I didn't know that._ Eren was still mesmerized by Levi. The large camera lights really made him look astonishing. _He could be a model…if he wasn't so short._ Eren suddenly resisted the urge to laugh. _I need to stop ogling. _

"Hey, you." Eren felt a yank on his shoulder. He spun around to see a very large, very scary bodyguard. He had his hair in short spikes and stood a good foot over Eren. "Where's your I.D?"

"Um," Eren tilted his head up to look at the man, "I don't have one. I came in with Prince Levi-"

The bodyguard scuffed, "Yeah, sure. Come with me."

"Hey, I did! I work for him."

"Can you prove it?" The man dressed in black crossed his arms.

"I uh-" _Shit. _

Eren felt a grip on his arm and he was pulled forwards. He looked back; Levi was still speaking to the host on set. The prince never looked his way so Eren was dragged through the building. It was somewhat embarrassing to be pulled past all these professional people, and then thrown out a door.

He tripped onto the ground and braced himself with his hands. "Ouch! Fuck!" Eren turned his head to see the guard slam the door shut. He could hear the door lock, and he sighed. He slowly got to his feet and wiped his hands off on his jeans. Eren looked around to see his surroundings; he was in a back lot. He didn't see the limo anywhere, so he guessed Levi told the driver to come back at a certain time. All the fans must have moved somewhere else because the lot was empty. _I guess I'll just have to wait then…_

Eren sat on the sidewalk and pressed his back against the side of the building. He sighed once again; _At least it's a nice day._ It really was. The weather was warm and he could hear birds off in the trees across the street. He wasn't really sure how long he sat there; it was quiet and somewhat peaceful. It might have been an hour until heheard the side door open and then slam shut. He didn't care to look up and see who it was. The young man just continued to close his eyes and wait.

He could smell cigarette smoke, and smiled, "That's bad for you, you know."

"It was the only way to get those fucker's off me."

Eren let out a grin as he knew the voice, but didn't open his eyes. "By breathing cigarette smoke in their faces? That's bad publicity."

"There's no such thing." Levi grumbled. "Plus I was pretty damn pissed when I learned they kicked you out."

Eren finally opened his eyes, "Did you hurt anyone?" _Was he worried?_

"That's of no concern to you." Levi smashed his cigarette. "Let's go get lunch."

"Where's Steve?" Eren got to his feet.

"I told him to meet us downtown in an hour." Levi shoved his hands in his pockets. "I want some damn Chipotle."

* * *

They sat inside the Mexican restaurant eating burritos bigger than their heads.

"Walking was a mistake." Eren looked at the cameramen and reporters that were staked outside the window. They sat at a booth made for two; it almost felt like a date. Until, Eren looked over and saw people gawking.

"You're a mistake." Levi said with his mouthful.

"Wow. You are such a charming prince." Eren rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a fuck what people think of me."

"There is a girl out there, somewhere, crying because her princely hero is stuffing his face in a cheap restaurant."

"I wanted a burrito."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Whatever." Eren laughed. To be honest, Eren was relieved to see how down to earth the prince was. He looked up at the heir, "Thanks for paying. Although, I think Sasha and Connie won't be happy you ate food that wasn't theirs."

"They need to get out more. Did you know I found them both in a Burger King kicking the shit out of the cashier?" Eren shook his head and Levi continued, "Yeah, something about the food being overpriced and tasting like a heart attack."

"And you _hired them?"_

"I thought they were funny." Levi shrugged.

Eren smiled, "They still are."

"How old are you?" Levi suddenly questioned.

"Almost twenty." Eren answered.

Levi thumbed at his fork, "What happened?"

Eren knew exactly what he was asking about, so he shrugged. "My parent's didn't like me anymore."

"What, 'cause you're gay?"

"Y-yeah," Eren stuttered.

"You couldn't get a job? Nothing?" Levi questioned.

"No." Eren half smiled, "My family spread rumors pretty quick. Nobody wanted to hire me and I didn't have any money to get out of town."

"That's dumb as hell." Levi replied.

"It's okay." Eren shrugged, "I was hated for loving different people; I'd rather it be that then some unspeakable crime."

Levi's features lightened, "You are a weird kid, you know that?"

Eren laughed, "Yeah. But I'm happy because if all that hadn't happened then I wouldn't have met you."

Levi looked at him, eyes a bit wider than usual. Eren immediately turned red and backpedaled, "Ah-I mean, haha, or I wouldn't have gotten this job!" He rubbed the back of his neck, "And met all these awesome people."

The prince never responded. His lip twitched upwards and he finished his food.

* * *

Later that night Hanji came bouncing into the room to rattle off a bunch of random numbers to Levi. Eren took the opportunity to escape out of the room. He strolled down the hallway, happy to get out of his office again. He looked up to see Ymir cleaning the top of the grand stairs.

"Hey, doggy boy!" Ymir waved at him from the second floor. "Finally escape your cage?"

"Ha-ha-ha." Eren said flatly. "How's scrubbing the floor?"

"Um, excuse you," Ymir snapped, "My job is to clean the railings, and they're so fucking clean you could lick 'em."

Eren laughed, "I will definitely not take you up on that offer."

"Hey, hey," Ymir grinned, "Watch this."

She stood on her toes and hopped onto the railing that was still slick from the polish. She balanced her butt on the railing and then pushed off. She slid all the way from the top floor down the stair rail, and then hopped to her feet gracefully. When she landed Eren began to clap,

"Wow, well done, the Olympic judges give you a ten."

Ymir rested her hands on her waist, "Why thank you, good sir."

Their heads both turned back up to the top of the stairs when a voice squealed, "Ymir! You did not just do that!"

"I was just _playing_ Christa." Ymir gave her a goofy grin, but Christa continued to scowl.

"That is so unprofessional! What if the prince saw you! What would he say?!" The blonde girl threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. Eren and Ymir both covered their laughs, but stopped suddenly.

"He'd say nice landing, and, you better wipe your butt juice off my railing, dumb brat."

Ymir and Eren spun around to see Levi with his arms crossed. He was smirking, nevertheless. _Was he here the whole time?_ _Damn he's quiet._ Eren mused.

Ymir chuckled, "Thank you sir and of course sir."

"Good." The prince nodded. "Come on Eren, we're leaving again."

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Eren looked out the window and didn't recognize it as the way back home.

"To my stylist."

"Oh…why?"

"You need a suit."

"What?! Why?!" Eren repeated again.

"The dinner, dumbass." Eren looked completely lost and prince raised an eyebrow, "Did I not mention that? Oops." Levi shrugged and turned back around in his seat.

"…What dinner?" Eren sounded afraid.

"I've got this stupid meeting with all these business partners on Friday. We have to bring a date or something so you're coming with me."

"Hold up." Eren held his hand in the air and cleared his throat, "What the fuck?! You can't take _me_-"

"Of course I can."

"Don't you think all those businessmen will think it's _weird_ that you're bringing a guy_?_" Eren was shocked.

The prince crossed his arms. "I don't give a fuck what they think. Also why would it be weird?"

"W-wh-" Eren was speechless, "You don't want these important people thinking your'e like...me or something," Eren's breathing was more labored.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Levi narrowed his eyes. "Got it?"

"But...but..."

"Calm down. If it makes you feel better we can call you an adviser." The heir rolled his eyes. Eren just stared at him; the prince resisted an urge to laugh, "What?"

"I don't know shit about etiquette, or how to talk, or-"

"Shut up, brat. You'll be fine. You just have to sit there and look pretty."

Eren flushed and crossed his arms. "This is _so_ not fair."

* * *

The trip to the tailor was probably the most embarrassing event in Eren's life.

He stood on a stool in just his boxers while a flamboyant man dressed in pink measured every inch of his body. His blush was so noticeable it crawled down his neck. Levi sat in a chair with one leg crossed over the other as he talked with the tailor.

"What kind of coat are you thinking for him?" The man with an English accent measured across Eren's chest.

"What about a longer jacket?" Levi suggested.

The blonde tailor shook his head, "No, no darling. Can't you see he has a perfect ass? We don't want to hide that."

Levi hummed and nodded his head. Meanwhile Eren turned so impossibly red, and mumbled under his breath, "Of all the fucking-"

He could practically feel Levi smirking behind him.

* * *

Eren went back to cleaning on Thursday. He had to pass inspection by Levi, which Eren remembered being somewhat embarrassing.

"_Eren, let me see."_

"_Wh….why?" _

"_Just let me see your hands, dumbass." _

_Eren obediently extended his hands and Levi unwrapped the bandages. Levi brushed his fingers across Eren's palm, then all five digits. Eren didn't realize he was holding his breath until his chest began to hurt. The prince gently touched each healing mark and sighed. _

"_It looks like it won't scar…good." _

"_So…does that mean I can go back to work?" _

"_Yes- but you still have to go to the dinner with me."_

"_Fuck."_

Eren just could not understand why. Levi could take _anyone _in the world to this dinner, but he decided to drag _him_ along. It didn't add up-Levi wasn't the guy to do something for no reason. Eren could tell that much by hanging out with him for a week. _I still know so little about him though._

"Eren! Guess what!"

"Huh?!" He spun on his heel to see Armin rushing into the room, laughing. Eren set aside the duster as Armin approached him.

"Look at this!" Armin held up a magazine.

"What is it?"

Armin grinned, "Look who's on the front cover!"

Eren suddenly felt sick. "Holy shit."

It was a picture of both him and the prince sitting at Chipotle. They were at their booth and both were somewhat smiling. Eren couldn't really stop looking at it. He had the urge to both burn it and keep it forever. The front cover said, "_Mystery friend." _

"How cute." Armin giggled.

"Great." Eren smacked his forehead. "Now I'm going to give him bad publicity."

"No such thing." The blonde waved him off. Eren just looked down at his feet.

"Eren you look troubled."

"Huh?"

His friend just tilted his head and waited for a response. "Oh…um…"

"Come on, tell me what's wrong." Armin urged.

The maid sighed, "Well, I just…why do you think Levi is taking me?"

"Taking you where?"

"To the dinner thingy."

"Oooh…I keep telling you, Eren." Armin laughed, "The boss likes you."

"But _why_?!" Eren nearly shouted.

"Why not?" Armin shrugged.

"I can tell you plenty of reasons why not-"

Armin clasped his shoulder to get his attention. "Listen, just go and do what he says. You like him right? Don't worry about it. He's the prince, he'll take care of you."

* * *

The next day Eren found his new tailored suit in his closet. He honestly just stared at it for a good ten minutes; he had never really worn a suit before. Yesterday he and Levi had it out about wither Eren was to keep the suit. Levi won.

He decided to worry about it later, and did his chores for the day.

He vacuumed the halls, made the beds, and wiped the windows. He dusted the shelves, mopped the dining room and cleaned the pantry. He took a lunch break with Marco, Jean, and Armin before finishing up the rest of his work.

At the end of the day Eren was again standing in front of the suit hanging clean in his closet. He hadn't seen the prince once that day and it was making him nervous. _Is this a joke? Is this dinner still happening? Ugh, of course it's not a joke he wouldn't buy me a suit otherwise. Is it a suit? Maybe it's a tuxedo. Fuck, I don't know the difference._

He remembered something about needing to leave the estate around five, so he hurried to brush his teeth and fix his hair. He tried to gel his hair, but the unruly strands just sprung back into place. So he combed his fingers through his bangs and was left with the task of tying his tie. He had to admit, his suit at least fit him nice.

_Up, under, over? No, other way around._ Eren stood in the mirror fumbling around with the black tie. He had no idea where he was going or what he was to do or what to say, but he took what Armin said to heart. The prince wouldn't fail him…would he?

There was a knock at his door.

It was really hardly a knock; more like a warning before the door was to be thrown open. Levi stood in the doorway…he looked absolutely amazing. Eren could see him from the reflection of the mirror. He wore a tight fitting grey suit and his hair was successfully slicked back. It showed the undercut, as all his long hair was now pulled backwards. The heir huffed, and stomped towards Eren who was staring, dumbfounded.

"Idiot, that's not how you tie a tie."

Eren felt nervous, "I uh, yeah, sorry."

"Let me do it." The prince yanked Eren so he was facing him.

Eren defended, "You don't have to-"

"Shut up." Levi snapped, and reached up to untie the mess Eren made. He smoothed out the tie with his fingers and then perfectly slipped it around his neck. While Eren was a bit taller, he still felt like a child next to the older man. Levi looked up at Eren's eyes when he finished, and took a step back, "There. Now come on, idiot. We're going to be late."

He spun on his heel to walk away, and Eren followed suit. He almost ran into the shorter when the prince suddenly stopped. "Oh, and," Levi looked Eren up and down. His lip twitched upwards into an almost smirk; "Remind me to pay my tailor a compliment. He did good."

* * *

**I am so, so sorry that I went on haitus. My life just got absolutely insane for a while there, and i had to take a break. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me!**

**I'd love to hear your opinions, so please let me know. I read every single review and they each take up a tiny space in my heart c:**

**Have a wonderful day. **


	6. Chapter 6

At this point in Eren's life, he was just used to being confused. He had sort of just given up on fighting it. He sat in the passenger seat of a really nice lambo desperately holding on for life as the prince drove.

"So, why didn't we just have a driver take us?" Eren held onto the side of the seat and Levi made a sharp right turn.

"Are you questioning my ability to drive?" The heir raised an eyebrow.

"Look at the road! Yes-fuck, I'm doing exactly that." Eren nearly face palmed.

Levi huffed and spun the wheel with just is left hand. He used his right to adjust the radio. "I don't need someone to drive me around everywhere. I'm rich not handicapped."

"Your humility never ceases to amaze me." Eren turned his eyes to the road. The prince wasn't necessarily a _bad_ driver rather than a _fast_ driver. It was actually astonishing to see how easily he wove in between traffic. "Also handicapped people will kick your ass."

The prince hesitated and then smirked, "Yeah you're right I take that back-not about the humility thing; I'm the fucking most down to earth bitch you'll ever meet."

Eren let out a real laugh and covered his mouth with his right hand. "I'll believe it when I see it." Levi turned his head so Eren wouldn't see him smile.

The sun was just beginning to go down when they swerved into their destination. Literally _into. _Levi was about an inch from the curb when he slammed on his brakes. Eren flung out his hands to brace them against the dashboard. He took in a deep breath and looked over to give the prince a look that said _are you fucking kidding me._

"Oh don't be so melodramatic."

Levi smirked and stepped out of his side of the car. Eren was surprised to see a valet guy opening up his door. He nodded his thanks; Levi threw his keys to an employee and started up the steps. Eren hardy had enough time to look where he was. It appeared to be some kind of rich hotel. He heard someone clear his throat and looked forwards to where Levi was waiting with his arms crossed.

"Are you coming?"

"Sorry." Eren caught up to his side and Levi continued walking. Eren looked around at the décor; there were beautiful low lit chandeliers, satin drapes covering building high windows, and people everywhere. He followed Levi down some hall passing a restaurant or two, "Where are we?"

Levi slowed his pace a little to speak, "This is Anton's hotel. He's one of the people we're meeting with tonight."

"Okay…why?"

"They're all people I do business with. The more buddies I make the more success I have kind of thing. Some are mafia bosses, others are in charge of oil companies back east, et cetera." Levi led him down a set of stairs; he noticed that they were going farther and farther away from the people and staff. The lights were getting a bit dimmer. "We get together every couple years or so to make sure everything is going fine. Everyone here is a representative from a different country, so it's important. Oh, but Eren," The heir stopped a couple feet away from a door where two security guards were placed. "Not a word about what happens here."

"Oh, you mean like…"

"Confidential." Levi gripped his shoulder, "You'll be fine."

Eren felt sick. _Mafia bosses…oil companies. How did I get here? What if I say something wrong? Fuuuck._

He trailed behind Levi; the hallway was dark and a bit narrow. He wasn't even sure if he was in the hotel anymore as they appeared to be underground. As soon as Levi walked up to the guards they immediately opened the heavy metal door. Eren swallowed nervously; the prince must have heard him. He looked over his shoulder and gave Eren a questioning look. Eren felt a little pale. Levi rolled his eyes and reached down to grab Eren's hand. He dragged the younger into the room.

It was like a movie.

Seven…maybe eight _scary_ looking men sat around a poker table. The lights were dim except for the area above said poker table. Off to the side was a conference table and opposite from there was a lounge like area. Beautiful women and men stood around with drinks. A couple of them were pole dancing behind a glass wall to slow house music. Each man around the table had a woman next to them or on their lap. Eren could only guess these were the dates they brought for the night.

'_Just a dinner?' Levi, you are one hell of a liar. _

A Russian accent; "Ho-ho, you cannot beat the house my friend."

Italian, "I don believe in no-win situations, le's play again."

Saudi Arabian, "Ahh, look who it is! How long has it been?"

"Three years." Levi answered. He walked into the room; head held high. He looked like a prince, but not the act Eren had seen before. This was business. This was serious Levi. Eren felt his hand slip away and he curled his own fingers in a fit of emptiness.

"Take a seat, please." The Russian man gestured to the chair next to him and his date. He had grey hair cut into military style and brown eyes that looked like they could pierce your soul and know your every secret. "God knows you broke ten laws to get here."

There was a faint Japanese accent, a well groomed, tall man in the back. "Prince Rivai, you are surprisingly on time."

"Levi, please." He lifted a hand, "And is that a compliment I hear? You flatter me."

"Just an observation."

"It should be flattery! Considering you've been late the past five meetings! Ho-ho."

Eren stood there awkwardly as Levi walked around the table to shake hands.

"Hey, prince," The Italian man called, "You gonna introduce your friend or what?"

"Oh, umm," Eren blinked. Levi turned around in the middle of shaking hands. He interrupted,

"That's Eren. He's an employee and friend of mine."

"Pleasure!" The Russian grinned. Eren couldn't help but smile back.

This time it was a German man. He had brown hair and a young face. "Eren, what is your last name, Eren?"

"Oh, uh," He blinked, "Jaeger."

He smiled, "That is German, no?"

"Ah, it is!" Eren rubbed the back of his neck. "My mom is, anyways." Eren didn't see Levi watching with a careful eye.

"Do you know what region?"

"Munich, I think."

"Ah, that is a wonderful city." The German man stood out his hand, "Schmidt."

Eren shook his hand _These people are interrogating as all get out…but at least they're nice. _

* * *

Eren felt _so_ out of place at the table. Levi was delt in and so all the business men were wrapped up in this game. He looked around at all the dates; they wore expensive dresses, their hair was tied up into intricate curls. They giggled and pointed and whispered in their date's ears-no doubt in hopes of either getting laid or getting paid.

Eren was kind of amused by how quickly he was forgotten; not by Levi of course but by the other men. He was lower class…and…it was like they belonged to a secret club. _I feel like I'm in the Great Gatsby. _

Eren didn't look at Levi's cards even though he was sitting close enough to do so. Instead he watched his face; his unbelievable poker face. He didn't bat an eyelash or twitch a muscle. The other men were good too, oh man they were good.

But… Prince Levi was better. The Japanese man's nose would twitch every time he lied, and the Russian would take sip of his drink when he got delt a bad card. Schmidt would ever so slightly tap his thumbnail against the counter and the Italian would blink twice; he watched the Arabian push up his glasses every time he put in his money.

_There_. Eren saw it; he saw the Russian man slip a card into his sleeve. It was smooth and fluid but Eren _saw_. He shared a look with Levi and he knew the prince saw it too. Of course he couldn't say anything, but now Levi could outsmart him.

Halfway through the game Levi leaned over, "You okay?" The other men were talking and laughing, playing their cards.

"Yeah," Eren responded. "You?"

"Fine." Levi flipped his hand over and slid his cards over to Eren, "You wanna play for me?"

"W-what?" Eren blinked. _Is that even allowed?_ "Why?"

"Because." Levi smirked and crossed his legs. "You have a good eye, I can tell. I've been watching you. Come on," Levi pushed at his shoulder with his own.

"If I lose you money it's not my fault."

"You won't."

* * *

The game was over; now the party was spread about the room. Women danced on the tables and dates drunkenly slung against each other. Eren sat on the couch talking with a lovely stripper. She was very nice, honestly. Her mother was a nun.

Levi was at the bar with Anton and Schmidt. He sipped his drink and listened to the Russian talk.

"Ah, that boy," He shook his head, "How did he beat me? The house never loses!"

"He had a very good eye." Schmidt looked over at Eren. "And astounding luck. Where did you find him?"

"None of your business." Levi sipped his drink. "Also hands off. Where is your concubine?"

The German scoffed, "Concubine? How rude she is my girlfriend."

"Yeah, okay." Levi swirled the alcohol with his wrist. "When is the meeting going to start?"

"As soon as Diya gets here." Anton shrugged.

"Oh, you mean you all waited for me? I'm touched. "

All eyes turned to the door. A woman stood in the doorway; she had striking dark skin that contrasted her red dress. Her hair was up on the top of her hair and hung down; some in dreads and some in curls. Her figure was astounding, Eren was amazed.

"Aina!" The Russian business man laughed, "Why you're finally here!"

"Awfully late." The Japanese man frowned. "Where were you?"

"Oh, sorry," She rolled her eyes. "I hit a bit of traffic coming down from bloody _Africa_."

Everyone walked up to meet her, Eren stayed on the couch. He leaned over the stripper and whispered, "Who's that?"

"Aina Diya." She whispered back. "She owns one of the largest oil and diamond reserves in Nigeria."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah."

* * *

With that the meeting began.

Dancers and entertainers were ushered out and people took their seats around the oblong table. Security entered the room and dead bolted the door; Eren was a _bit _scared. Levi sat next to him, back straight and eyes neutral. He glanced at Eren through the corner of his eye and sighed. He patted Eren's knee and the younger jumped.

"Calm down, you just have to sit here."

"Then you made me play poker." Eren whispered.

"You also won me twenty grand, so,"

"You had a good hand!" Eren hissed. Levi chuckled and leaned back in his seat, somebody was talking now.

It was a bit interesting at first. They discussed business highs and lows as well as issues. Eren started to zone out a bit when they debated loans and stocks. What was entertaining, was Levi.

Is knowledge was a bit astounding; he rattled off numbers like he ate them for breakfast. Eren hated to say it but…Levi was the shortest one there. These men were big or tall or broad, and then there was Levi…slender and graceful as can be. Eren knew he was strong; firsthand account on that one. Amazingly so, Levi was probably the most in charge during this conference. Two men would begin to yell and all Levi had to do was hiss a word, and all was quiet. Levi…and Diya. Man, Diya was no pushover. That woman was just in charge as the rest of them. Eren could tell she held their respect too.

He listened to the prince mediate between the Italian and the Japanese man. He could see his set jaw and the muscles that ran down his neck. Eren had to look away or he was going to kiss the damn man. He could almost feel his body heat from his chair…they weren't that far apart, really.

When Eren came to, he realized there was yelling. Like, a lot of it.

"Admit it! You have been stealing my business all these years!"

"I have done no such thing!"

"Hey, shut up, this isn't even about you!"

"We need to discuss the political problems of this. Your country is not stable enough to hold this much-"

"_My_ country! I'll let you know what _my_ country can or cannot do!"

Eren was shocked. Levi was debating with the woman, and everyone else was arguing about nonsense. Eren looked around for help; the dates just looked bored. Like this was no longer a part of their job description. He looked to the guards; they weren't even there anymore.

"Hey…hey…" Eren tried to speak up. "Umm, Mr…uh… I think we should just-"

One of them hissed, "Boy, just sit down. You have _no_ business being here, brat."

"Yea- shut up an' go in the corner."

Levi spun around on his heel, "What did you just call him?"

"A _brat." _

Levi stomped over to the man and got into his face, "Listen here-"

_Ohhhh noo._ Eren paled. _Oh no no no. __What do I do?_ _He's right…it's not my place but…these are some major economic leaders in the world. _He suddenly frowned as a wave of confidence hit him.

_This is either going to get me shot or get me a black eye, but to hell with it. _

Eren stood up, his chair scooting out behind him. He dinosaur stomped over to the corner of the room and hit the flat of his fist against the light switch. The room made a noise of a generator powering down. It went pitch black…and silent…for a second.

"What!?"

"Hey-"

"Was?"

"All right!" Eren yelled. He flipped the light switch back. This time _all_ the lights went back on- a couple groans were heard as people rubbed at their eyes. "This isn't any of my business but all of you are acting like _babies._" He stayed by the door so he could run in case someone tried to kill him. Instead, they just looked a little shocked- especially Levi.

"So," Eren crossed his arms. "Are we ready to sit back down and try this again?"

"But he-"

"No way I cannot-"

"Nope!" Eren yelled again. "I _said, _are we ready to try this again?"

It was silent. Eren nodded. "Good."

* * *

"That was impressive." Levi shoved his hands is pockets as they walked out of the hotel.

"I feel horrible." Eren covered his right eye with his hand, "These people could probably kill seven ways sideways and I called them all _babies._"

"Yeah…but they won't touch you."

"How do you know that?"

The prince smirked, "Because I won't let them."

"That's comforting."

They walked up to the car and Eren suddenly reached forwards to grab his elbow, "Hey, are you sober enough to drive? I saw you down like six martinis."

"Two, thanks." Levi replied. He rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, I promise."

Eren gave him a look as to say _don't you lie to me,_ and Levi rose an eyebrow.

"…If you say so." Eren slid into the passenger seat. He paused halfway putting on his seatbelt and huffed, "You know, we never got dinner."

"They served those little finger sandwich thingies? Didn't you get one?"

"Woopee." Eren clicked his seatbelt. "I'm hungry let's get food."

Levi chuckled, "Okay, fine. Let's get food."

* * *

It was roughly one in the morning; Prince Levi and Eren sat in an empty Dairy Queen nursing blizzards and fries.

"Believe it or not," Levi dipped a fry in his shake, "Everyone really liked you."

"_Why_?!"

"Because you're different." His tone was a bit softer than usual. "All the other bitches people bring along sit there and wait to get laid later. They're a trophy. But you wouldn't take shit. It's admirable."

Eren held his drink to his face to cool down his flush. The action made Levi smile.

"O-oh well…thanks for bringing me along. It was a cool experience…kinda."

"Kinda?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"I met a stripper." Eren dipped another fry. "Her name was sparkly moon and she likes pancakes dipped in peanut butter. _Peanut butter! _I think that sounds interesting-we should suggest it to Connie and Sasha."

Levi resisted the urge to laugh. He said under his breath, "Why do I like you…"

"What?" Eren looked up.

"Nothing." Levi shook his head. "Thanks for coming with me."

"Fun date." Eren leaned back in his chair. "10/10 would recommend."

* * *

They made it back to the house alive…surprisingly. Thank goodness there was less traffic this early in the morning. They pulled into Levi's large parking garage and he turned the key so that the ignition went off. Some song was still playing on the radio. Eren clicked off his seatbelt and was prepared to go inside the house when the prince asked,

"Eren?"

Eren paused and looked back with a questioning look.

Levi continued, "Hold on." He had some emotion on his face- Eren couldn't really put his finger on it.

"What?" He sat back in his seat and turned to the heir. He looked at him with a firm gaze; like he was looking through Eren's soul. The younger shifted, "What do you-"

Eren was cut off by a hand grabbing his tie that was hanging loosely around his neck. He was pulled over towards Levi's lap; he yelped but his noise was cut off again.

Levi skillfully tilted his head and caught Eren's lips. Eren's eyes were blown wide; Levi's were closed. The kiss was firm but not too rough and he pulled back a millimeter to lean back in again. The wheels in Eren's brain began to turn, and he kissed back. Levi yanked Eren forwards even more so he wasn't stretching across the car. Eren rested his hands on his shoulders and moved his lips with Levi's. He felt teeth at his lower lip so he opened his mouth almost naturally.

It's not like their tongues battled for dominance or anything; Eren had already submitted. Levi pressed his tongue along every tooth, every crevice. He felt the small scars on Eren's cheeks from where he had braces and the hooks caught skin.

It took Eren too long- _way_ too long to process the situation. He jumped back like he was electrocuted.

"Holy fucking shit!"

Levi didn't reply. He attached his mouth to the point where Eren's neck and shoulder met.

"_Prince_ Levi." Eren hissed. "You cant- what are you-no-"

Levi spoke between kisses, "Is there a problem?" He sucked hard.

"Yes there's a fucking problem!" Eren pushed at his shoulders. "You're a prince. P-r-i-n-c-e."

"I know how to spell." He pulled at Eren's shirt so more of his shoulder was exposed.

"We can't do this." Eren's voice was _so_ not convincing. "I mean it! You…you…" he breathed. "You date princesses and you meet rich businessmen and you have cooks. You're a billionaire and your _employees_ have employees who have employees."

"Eren." Levi kissed underneath his throat and worked on his buttons. "Stop talking."

"Wh…why though…" Eren refused to stop talking. He felt the prince unbutton the last one, and he frowned. In a fit of determination, he pushed roughly at the heir. Levi's eyes went wide, and he sat back. "No."

"If you don't like me that's fine, I'll stop." Levi spoke slowly and his voice was a little strained. "But if you won't _because_ my dad is a king _then_ we have some issues."

"Of…of course I like you!" Eren flushed. "But I'm serious. I've worked here for just a few months and…and you found me on the street! Isn't that like, bad blood or something? And won't your parents be angry? And…and…" Eren's words weren't coming out right anymore. He was in shock. _There is a prince kissing me how-what-why is there a prince kissing me. _

Levi shrugged, "Those are future problems." He attached his fingers into Eren's belt loops and pulled him so he was straddling his lap. Eren's face was impossibly red, "Right now I just really want to kiss you."

Levi pulled Eren's head forwards and they kissed again. Eren willingly kissed back; Levi had successfully gotten his shirt off. His hands were warm and they burned every place they touched. Another thought hit his brain,

"W-wait-"

"What?" Levi kissed his collarbones.

"Why..why…" His brain was seriously shorting out on him. "me?"

"Because." Levi licked over a bruise he put there, "You're different. You're loud and annoying and you're clumsy as fuck."

"Lovely." Eren dead-panned.

"You also don't put up with my shit and you're ambitious." His hands rested over Eren's ass, and Eren let his fingers grip behind his neck. "Not to mention you've got a great body." Eren flushed.

"Didn't know you were gay." He ran his fingers through the prince's gelled hair.

"I like who I want." He responded. The air in the car was getting increasingly stuffy. "I wanted to fuck you over that poker table when I saw how good you were."

Eren's face changed a million shades darker. "O-oh. Maybe I should play poker more often then."

He felt Levi smile into his neck. A hand left his waist to push the seat back farther. Eren's back was no longer pressed against the steering wheel. Levi kissed Eren again and again…almost like he was trying to steal the air right out of his lungs. Eren managed to keep up. He gave himself the task of unbuttoning Levi's shirt. It came undone fairly easily and he threw it in the backseat somewhere.

"Not bad." Eren ran his nails over his abdomen.

"Not bad?" The heirs tone was amused.

"Yeah." Eren laughed. "Its funny how confident you are that I like you. Like, maybe I hate you, you would never know. "

"Oh?" Levi took his right hand and reached between Eren's legs and palmed the hardness there. "I'm pretty sure you like me."

Eren made a strangled noise, and then moaned. Levi's breath hitched. The prince decided there and then he would do whatever it took to hear that noise again.

And so, he did.

He kissed Eren and nearly ripped his pants over his hips. He slipped his hands underneath the band of his underwear and stroked. Eren groaned and slumped more of his weight into Levi's lap. He rolled his hips forwards putting pressure on Levi's crotch. The prince didn't breathe; he growled and bit at Eren's lower lip. Eren pulled on Levis hair with his right hand and ran his fingers across each of his muscles.

The amount of partners Levi has had in bed is innumerable. He was a prince for fucks sake. He just threw whoever he got bored with away. For some reason when he met Eren he…just didn't want to throw him away. Eren was his.

Levi pulled Eren completely out of his underwear- as best as they could in the current position. He pulled himself out as well. Eren grinned and threw his hips forwards again; their dicks slid together. Levi hissed and Eren whined.

Eren took the liberty of rocking forward as Levi pumped them both with his right hand. They were so close that their bellies were almost touching. The younger looked up just as Levi did- _His eyes are…blue. Really blue._ They looked at eachother for a moment longer before lightly kissing again.

Eren rocked forwards- he breathed against Levi's neck and sighed. The prince had to resist coming there and then. Instead he bit sharply at Eren's shoulder- the younger cried out. A moment or two later Eren shivered, and a string of blabbering noises spilled out of his mouth.

"c-cant-"

"Come on." Levis voice was next to his ear-springing low and soothing. Eren shivered again; he tensed up and rocked his hips forwards and buried his nose in Levi's neck. He came between both their bodies and Levi followed seconds after. Levi continued to work his hand between them, and Eren arched his back in ecstasy.

Suddenly- it echoed off the walls of the garage.

_Hoooooooooooooooooonk-_

Eren's back hit the steering wheel.

Both of them jumped out their skin, Eren flew forwards away from the steering wheel and collapsed against Levi. The horn stopped and they both stared at each other wide eyed. Levi still had both of them in his right hand, but both were frozen.

Levi was the first to laugh, and then Eren. The prince's laugh was real and hearty like he was letting go of stress he had pent up for years. It was one of those laughs that you couldn't help but laugh along with. Eren thought it was beautiful, but he himself wasn't even laughing, more like wheezing.

"I-i- am so sorry-"

"Clumsy," Levi said between laughs, "You clumsy motherfucker."

"Y-you're the one who had me straddle your lap!" Eren wiped away a tear. "This is your fault."

"Someone's going to come in here. You just woke up the whole house. " His laughing toned down to chuckles. He grabbed Eren's slacks and pulled them up over his hips, tucking him inside his underwear. Eren groaned.

"Sorry."

"Would you…" Levi spoke slowly, "Go out with me for real?"

Eren's grin stretched across his face, "Duh."

* * *

Eren woke up the next morning in his own bed. He stretched and cracked his neck. _Why is my back so sore-_

His eyes snapped open. Memories rushed back into his head.

_Oh no…._He shot up in his bed, Armin shuffling around the room. _What have I done?_

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows! You're all so wonderful and I love you.**

**I'd also like to apologize if I offended anyone with the businessmen/people ect. I tried to stay away from stereotypes ;-; I really love all of you and I think different countries are super cool. I think Levi would be the kind of person to know all kinds of people from around the world so I tried to include that. **

**Again, thank you. I love to hear your opinions so please let me know what you liked. Have a wonderful day!**

**PS:- If you'd like, follow me on tumblr and we'll be friends-surveycorpsjean**


End file.
